72 Hours
by gruesomelies
Summary: Corruption, greed, blackmail .. How far up the chain does it go? How far will it stretch to keep a secret? Alpha Jacob Black is blindsided by an unforeseeable circumstance. Bella Cullen is offered an unthinkable alternative. Together they only have seventy-two hours to crave Jake -n- Bells time. They fight for their weekends, an oasis of sanity and comfort in their mixed-up world.
1. Chapter 1

****warning: contains implied abuse themes and domestic violence*****

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything associated with the Twilight Franchise.**

Prologue

December 31, 1989 …

She laid her exhausted eighteen year old frame against the tribal clinic bed. Her hair was plastered to her face from the physical exertion of child birthing. Nobody showed up to hold her hand or tell her she was doing a good job. They washed their hands of her months ago. It was her and her son against the world; they didn't need anybody else.

The sky flashed with colorful lights as the magic of firecrackers exploded on the midnight hour. Tears swelled in her eyes, pushing to spill over the brim. She sniffled and wiped the salty traitors on the back of her hand. Now, was not the time for weakness. Her son needed her and she had to be strong to do what had to be done.

A light tap on the door cut through the silent room. Her tired body tensed and her eyes blazed with fury as she pierced her visitor. She knew the nurse went and phoned him, telling him the good news. What shouldn't have surprised her was his timely arrival. After all, he'd been waiting for today.

He stood solid by her bedside with not a trace of emotion on his stoic face. His cold stare regarded her without an ounce of sympathy, his powerful hands clenched at his sides. She stiffened her spine and held as much ground as she could in her drained state. Dread chilled her skin as she waited for the executioner to drop the blade. The dead eyes staring back at her told her more than any words ever spoken.

Fear prickled her flesh as a chair screeched across the linoleum floor. Her eyes jumped back and forth like a trapped animal. She licked her lips in nervous contempt and blurted out, "I'm leaving." His eyes tightened at the edges to pinch his face with the first signs of emotion. He took a deep breath and drilled her with his eyes.

Blood pounded in her ears as her anxiety punched through her chest. "I won't tell anyone, I swear," she said with a nervous lick to her dry lips.

He shook his head as he straightened in the chair. "I can't allow it." His words slammed the bars on her thoughts of freedom. "It's important the boy remain in La Push."

Her panicked laugh was meant to intimidate a less powerful opponent. She shook her head and gathered herself. "My son and I will be leaving La Push as soon as I'm able to leave this bed," she said with a firm tone. His unexpected agitated shift caught her off guard as she balked back into the sheets.

He cleared his throat before he addressed her. "You will not be leaving with or without the boy. The Spirits charged you with a duty more important than you'll ever know. You and the boy will stay as planned."

Her cheeks flushed with anger, but his parting words made her blood run cold. "You have nothing to fear from me as long as you keep our secret."

 ** _A/N: Thank you to pre-reader and beta: Silverfires and Bran for all of your hard work on this and all of my other stories! This story is posted on two different websites, but I assure you I am me and this is my story!_**


	2. Sanctuary

****warning: contains implied abuse themes and domestic violence*****

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything associated with the Twilight Franchise.**

 **Sanctuary**

Jacob took over the Alpha position the day Sam wrestled him from Bella's wedding. The wolf refused to lie dormant any longer while the human made all of the decisions. He let his human cast aside their legacy as he stood in the shadows. His female left with his mortal enemy to become one herself. Every choice the rational side made took them a step backwards, and it was time for intuition to carry them for a while.

First order of business, taking what belonged to him. The fight with Sam lasted longer than Jake wanted but it was necessary. Despite Sam's promise to step aside, the animal inside refused to relinquish its hold on the title. Everyone underestimated the beast, thinking he would be satisfied with allowing the younger male to lead. They didn't count on the animal's impulse for physical dominance forcing the young Alpha to beat the older wolf into submission. Sam's wolf settled into the role of Beta without complaint.

It surprised everyone when Embry challenged Sam for the Beta title. Jake stood back as his pack brother and best friend earned his rank of second in command. Embry's change sneaked up on the pack, but Jake remembered the day it started - Bella's graduation party. He rivaled Jake's height and after the newborn battle he had started bulking up. Even his slender wolf gained muscle mass, surpassing both Jared and Paul, to compete with Sam's girth. Victory over the older wolf pushed Embry into his final growth spurt leaving him an inch shorter than Jake himself.

He was equal parts excited and pissed the fuck off by the knowledge. Since childhood, Jake and Embry had an unexplainable connection between them. Their bond grew stronger when Jake joined the pack. It confirmed what Jake felt his entire life. Embry thrived under Jake's leadership, surprising the pack with his natural ease into the powerful position. Sam was all too happy to let go of more responsibility and his wolf was content with still holding a ranked position.

The pack settled under the leadership of Jake and Embry. Each member felt complete once the rightful Alpha took his place amongst them. Fights occurred but not as often as the wolf retreated from lingering at the surface. Jake noticed the lack of need to issue Alpha orders to his pack. A glare and a warning growl from him and his pack complied with their Alpha's wishes. He still came across defiance from Leah and Paul, and, most of the time, Jake deterred the situation by swelling to his full height and folding back his ears.

Leah's wolf calmed down with the exchange of power. Once her ex-boyfriend no longer had a say over her, Leah integrated herself into the human side of the pack as well. No longer the harpy, she was accepted as if they never had past issues. With the help of new blossoming relationships with her brothers, Leah started to let go of the past and live for the present.

Paul gained control over his anger, sparing the lives of his shorts in the process. Still the most volatile wolf of the pack, it took more than a poke to provoke him. He had remarkable control over his quivering form, able to reign himself back, but mishaps happened. Jake understood Paul and his wolf's craving for the fight and nurtured it. They devised a plan, and with the slightest nod from Paul, Jake followed his fighter into the woods and worked off some aggression.

Jake rams his massive frame into the smaller silver wolf's side, throwing him a few feet to the left. Paul slides along the loose dirt, matting his coat further. They feed off each other not knowing who needs it more today. He takes care not to maim his prized fighter, but he was looking to put a hurting on the wolf. The sleek silver wolf wobbles to his feet as Jake prepares to pounce.

A cleared throat and Jake's attention shifts to the smirking figure leaning against the tree. Jake shifts and puts his shorts on. He glances at the silver wolf swaying on his feet. His lips twitch at seeing Paul in such a state. "You good man?" he asks the dazed wolf, who nods and trots away.

Embry pushes from the tree, unfolding his bulky frame, and falls into step with his friend. "I think you might have broken his rib," he says with a chuckle.

Jake flashes a pearly white smile at his friend before shaking off the pride. "I'll take his patrol tonight."

Embry's barking laugh ricochets through the trees. "Very noble of you," he comments.

Jake shrugs his shoulders before replying, "It's the least I can do. You should try it sometime."

"Nah, if I ever need to let go of some pent up aggression I'll just take it out on you," Embry says with a cocky air.

Jake laughs maneuvering Embry into a headlock and giving him a noogie. "In your dreams bro," he says as he drags Embry from the tree line and into his backyard.

Embry shoves from Jake's hold and follows him into the house. Jake tosses Embry a new loaf of bread, a package of meat, and the mustard. He takes a loaf for himself, meat and mayonnaise. They race, throwing elbows here and there to fuck the other up. "Done," Embry announces as he throws his hands up from the twisted up bag holding an entire loaf of sandwiches.

They walk side by side into the Taj. Jake pulls his phone from his back pocket shooting Paul a text, telling him to lay low for the night, and he has the morning shift. The ding from the confirmation reply went unanswered because Jake hadn't sent a request. Embry grabs a few warm sodas from the mini fridge, setting a couple on the tool trolley beside the Rabbit. He props himself against the front bumper of Billy's truck and nibbles at his sandwich as he stays quiet.

Jake makes quick work of the tape guarding his new car part as he stuffs half of a sandwich in his mouth. It took him two weeks to track down the part - the same amount of time she's been gone. He shoves the rest of the sandwich in his mouth as he dives under the hood of the Rabbit. His friend's hunched posture looms in his peripheral as he switches between food and the proper tools to do the job. If anyone had the patience to out wait Embry, it was Jake.

Embry shuffles and drops a fraction of an inch lower on the grill and asks, "Wanna talk about it?"

Jake doesn't hide the smirk over the small victory before he answers. "Nope," he says popping the 'p' at the end.

Embry sighs, running his hand through his hair before letting it go limp to slap against his thigh. "Dude, I just think you should move on. Maybe hook up with that Adrienne girl and see where it goes. If nothing else, you could get your dick wet."

A fierce growl pierces the air between them as Jake's haunches rise at the suggestion. Embry holds his palms facing outward as he says, "Chill dude. I just don't want to see you spiral down and never find your way back. Bella is -"

"She married a fucking bloodsucker, Em. How the fuck can she be happy fucking a corpse?" Jake yells at his friend. Embry ducks as the wrench in Jake's hand sails over his head to implant itself in the interior wall of the Taj. He didn't want to talk about how he wasn't good enough for Bella, or how happy she was with a dead man.

Embry's ascent upward is a cautious one as he watches Jake's muscles flex with tension. The thought of cold dead hands roaming over Bella's soft skin makes his stomach turn. Bella offering her body for pleasure from the carcass makes his half digested lunch spew from his gaping mouth. Jake stands straight as he wipes the back of his hand across his wet lips. "It's fucking nasty, Em," he says as he ducks back under the hood.

A few more torques of the wrench and Jake drops the hood to latch in place. Jake grabs the grease stained rag from the cart and wipes his hands. "What are you doing here anyway? Don't you have a date?" he asks, breaking the tension between them.

Embry blushes as a wide smile swallows his face. He shrugs his shoulders at Jake's chuckle, "Yeah, but she's cool. I told her I needed to see you for a minute," he says unashamed.

Jake wasn't surprised. In wolf form, the whole pack was connected to his emotions. Embry, on the other hand, was attached to Jake in human form as well. It was a link neither could explain. His aggravation must have bled into Embry causing him to seek out his Alpha. "I'm okay, Em. Go to your woman," he says with a slow smile. "I'd hate it if she kicked your ass for making her wait."

Embry laughs and shakes his head at the comment. "That's half the fun," he says with a suggestive wiggle of his eyebrows.

Jake balks back from the mental image burning in his brain. "T.M.I., dude, T.M.I." They laugh as they ball up their plastic wrappers and shoot three pointers from across the garage. Their tosses race towards the trash can with Jake's beating Embry's by a hair.

Embry's bangs fall into his eyes as he drops his head. "One day, dude. I'll get you one day."

Jake laughs as they gather their cola cans and head out of sanctuary. Embry drops his empties in the recycle bin and Jake pops his open. He gulps the warm sugar as Embry turns to him. "If you ever wanna talk instead of fight, I'm here," he says.

Jake crushes the can, letting a loud burp pass between them as he tosses the empty can in the bin. "Sure, sure. Now, get the fuck outta here. My dad just got home," he says as the boys bump forearms.

Jake walks through the back door the same time Sue pushes Billy through the front. "Dad, Sue," he says as he follows them into the kitchen.

Sue parks Billy at the table as Jake moves to get their dinnerware from the cabinet. "Hope you're hungry Jake, I brought a casserole," she says with a sweet smile, placing the dish in the middle of the table.

"Starving. Thanks," he replies, putting the plates on the table.

"Well, good. I'm going to go. See you later," she says with a wave.

"Thank you Sue," Billy says before the front door closes behind her.

Jake pulls a water and a beer from the refrigerator before taking a seat at the table. He cuts the casserole in half, scooping some of the halved portion onto his father's plate. The untouched half slides onto Jake's plate before he digs into his meal. They eat in silence as the thick cloud of tension settles around them. Ever since Jake's phase, his and Billy's relationship has become strained.

Jake watches from under his lashes as Billy sits back in his chair to study him. He wipes his mouth onto the napkin before tossing the used paper towel into his cleaned plate. The pop of his beer can cracks as he opens it for a swallow. Billy sucks the bead of alcohol from his top lip before speaking. "I have a powwow to go to this weekend," he says.

Jake grunts into his food, offering no other reply. "I'd like it if you'd come with me," Billy says.

The fork pauses halfway to Jake's mouth as he looks up from his plate. He takes longer than necessary to chew his food before swallowing. His eyes never leave Billy's as he takes a swig from his water bottle. Jake runs his tongue along his teeth before asking, "How long you gonna be gone?"

Billy takes a swallow from his Vitamin R before replying, "Until Monday evening."

Jake nods his head as he rolls a few shifts in the patrol schedule around. "Let me talk to Em and see what I can do," he offers before going back to his dinner. "I have patrol soon but we can leave when I get back."

Billy nods finishing off his beer. "I'll get some shut eye. Wake me up when you are ready," he says before disappearing from the kitchen.

Jake finishes his dinner and uses his super-human speed to do the tedious chore of washing dishes. He gives the table a quick wipe before heading out the back door to phase. The air shimmies around him as the wolf drops on all fours. A large yawn and a stretch later, and Jake was trotting through the trees towards the clearing.

Hiya, boss. 'Thought Paul and Leah were up next? Colin asks.

How's it going Jake? Brady asks

Jake laughs at the anxiety creeping through their link. The younger members were easy to rattle. Chill out guys. Just calling a meeting. Colin keep on the border. Brady meet me in the clearing, Jake says as he rears back to signal his pack.

Seven minds pop into his head as he enters the clearing. Everyone's questions bombard him at the same time.

Is everything okay?

What's going on Jake?

Is anyone hurt?

Is it a leech?

Guys, calm down. Meet me in the clearing. And as far as I know, there hasn't been any leech activity, Jake says before shifting and pulling up his shorts.

"Stay phased Brady," he says as the pack filters, human, from the trees.

Leah slips away from Embry, throwing her arm around her little brother, as the others pretend not to notice. Embry watches her retreat and Jake feels the slightest bit of sadness before the iron gate closes and Embry steps to his right. Jake raises a brow before Embry shakes it off and turns toward the pack. His smirk at LaHote's marginal limp turns to a full blown self-satisfied grin when the other wolf gives him a one finger reply. Quil and Jared continue their debate over graphic novels and the cinema's reproduction of them.

Jake clears his throat, calling the rowdy group to attention. The chatter calms as Jake runs a hand through his hair. "Dad's asked me to go out of town this weekend, so, I need to do a little shuffling in the schedule. I'll be picking up Paul's patrol tonight and he'll -"

"Why does Paul get Friday night off?" Leah asks, shifting her weight in an indication of aggravation.

"Because I saw Paul first," Jake says.

Leah throws a folded fist on her hip, jutting it out the slightest bit. "I would've offered," she huffs.

Jake growls and stands a bit taller as he flashes his gaze at her. "Leah," he says with bite, silencing any further outbursts from the she-wolf.

"Like I was saying; Me and Leah tonight with Sam and Paul in the morning. Leah," Jake says drawing out her name. He doesn't continue until she meets his gaze. "Would you like to take my Sunday night for your Monday night?"

She shuffles her feet before nodding. "Sure, Jake, that'll be cool."

Jake smirks at Leah as she rolls her eyes in response. He loved making her speechless. She used to complain about how unfair Sam was and drive the bullshit into the ground. Now, she had to find new things to bitch about to the pack. "That's Leah and Jared Sunday night with me and Paul Monday night. So, I guess I'll see you guys next week. Brady, you and Colin head out. Leah and I'll take over," he says with a clap and rub of his hands.

Sam clears his throat as the antsy crowd starts to dissipate. "Em wanted to let everyone know she made chili if you're interested," he says.

A chorus of R.S.V.P.s follows the retreating wolves - all but the Beta. The small slender gray wolf peeps from the forest to stare at the pair. Jake waves her off before bumping his shoulder into his brother's. "I figured I'd give you both Monday night off," he says.

Embry checks a quick glance at Jake before looking back to the empty spot in the trees. "Thanks, man."

Jake follows his friend's stare, looking into his own empty hole. "You wanna talk about it?" he asks.

Embry shakes his head before turning to walk in the opposite direction of Sam's house. "I'm here ya know, if you wanna talk," Jake says, throwing Embry's words at him from earlier. "Or fight." He couldn't resist tossing the latter in for good measure.

Embry chuckles and throws his hand up as he continues on his way. "I'll see ya next week Jake. Be safe," he cautions.

"Sure, sure. 'Night, Emb," Jake says before dropping his shorts and shifting into his russet wolf.


	3. Festival in the Devil's Lair

****warning: contains implied abuse themes and domestic violence*****

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything associated with the Twilight Franchise!**

 _ **A/N: Lemon ahead! I understand how this looks.. Please understand this lemon has absolutely nothing to do with sex and violence! I swear! LOL I am labeling all of these pages with that so no one can say they weren't warned!**_

 **Festival in the Devil's Lair**

Jake walks from the dark forest, slipping on his shorts as a light drizzle starts. He isn't surprised to see the kitchen light on at this hour. Billy is up making coffee in preparation for the drive. The back door squeaks as Jake enters. "Hey, Dad," he says as he walks to the kitchen counter to grab the keys to the truck.

Billy lifts the stout brew to his lips. He sucks air in around his teeth before answering, "'Morning, Jake."

"I'm gonna take the truck to the center to hook up the camper and trailer, for the golf cart. It's starting to rain so I wanna go ahead and do it before I shower," Jake says. "Would you mind making an extra pot of coffee, stronger, and something to eat?"

"Sure son."

"Thanks," Jake says as he runs from the house and into the Taj to get the truck.

Thirty minutes later Jake is leaving a river in his wake as he enters the bathroom. "It's really coming down," he says before closing the door. He turns the water all the way hot before stripping from his saturated shorts. They land with a wet plop as they fly from Jake's foot before he steps into the tub. Jake makes quick work of his bathing ritual and turns off the shower.

He steps from the tub, giving himself a brisk rub down with the towel hanging from the hook. The white terry cloth wraps easily around his waist where he secures it. Jake wrings the excess water from his shorts before throwing them over the shower curtain rod. His fingers comb through his hair a few times after he brushes his teeth. A quick mental rundown of the toiletries needed and Jake rushes into his room to pack.

Jake grabs the army duffel from the bottom of his closet and shakes it open before throwing it on the bed. Black basketball shorts and a white tank top replace the terry cloth towel. He slips his big feet into a pair of black and white Nikes without socks, and tosses the bathroom items into his bag. A hanger spins around the rod as a pair of jeans, roughly pulled from the closet, sets the object in motion. The white button down shirt he wore to Bella's wedding is carefully picked up before Jake brings it to his nose for a deep breath. With a low growl, Jake shoves the shirt into his bag along with a few pairs of cut-offs, a pair of socks, and a pair of boxers - just in case.

He grabs his duffel and Billy's, along with the cooler and thermoses, and makes a run for it. Jake tosses the duffels in the camper and stashes the cooler in the cab of the truck before taking a running leap onto the porch. Billy quirks a brow and his lips twitch at the concentrated look on Jake's face. "It's raining," Jake says as he scoops Billy up bridal style and hauls him to the truck. A quick storing of Billy's wheel chair in the camper, and Jake makes his way out of La Push, Washington and headed towards Fort Hall, Idaho.

Billy hands Jake a few bacon and egg sandwiches and one of the four thermoses of coffee. Jake flips the radio on, turning the rock station down low, while Billy cracks his window and packs his pipe. Their drive is silent and uneventful. Neither says a word other than to comment on a classic car or if they need a pit stop. The fifteen hour drive takes Jake twelve, thanks to the desolate hours of the night between one a.m. and four-thirty a.m. He backs the camper into slot number seventy of the INDIAN SPRINGS Resort & RV campground at one o'clock in the afternoon.

Jake hops out of the cab and closes the door. He vaults himself over the bed of the truck and lands in a graceful leap on the other side to retrieve Billy's chair. Billy opens his door with a laugh as Jake unfolds the seat. "What?" he asks with a shrug as he maneuvers Billy into his throne.

Billy removes himself out of Jake's path as he sets up camp. Too tired to make the effort, Jake hauls the golf cart from the trailer and places it in its own graveled parking spot. "I'm fucking tired, man," he says in response to his father's uncontrollable chuckle. Jake unhitches the trailer and the truck from the camper, connects their power and septic system up, and tosses the keys to his dad. "I'm gonna sleep for awhile," Jake says walking to the camper door.

Billy catches the keys as he says, "Sounds good. They're supposed to be cooking all night. Come see the festival when you get up." Jake cocks his head to the side as he accepts the neon yellow wrist band Billy hands him. "Wear it when you come," Billy says and offers no other explanation.

"Sure, sure," Jake says as he climbs into the camper and closes the door behind him. He kicks off his shoes, places the yellow band on the tiny table, and grabs a pillow from one of Billy's duffels. The cramped toddler bed holds half of his length and his ankles stick out past the door jamb as he stretches outs. Slow music carries from the festival grounds lulling him to sleep. Images of an abstract Bella beckon him to follow her and he does.

Jake growls into his pillow as the annoying, automated, cracked-out, pac-man voice repeatedly tells him he has a text message he isn't answering. Fucking Quil, he was going to have to start tying his shorts to his damn leg again. He eased the ringtone from his phone Friday morning. The sneaky fucker must have doubled back and did this shit while he was running the border with Leah last night. Quil had an ass beating coming he promises as he retrieves the unread messages.

 _WAKE UP! -Q_

 _Fucking asshole! -J_

 _=D -Q_

 _You guys make it? -E_

 _Yeah. 1pm. Going to ck out the festival.. later -J_

 _Kool. Peace. -E_

Jake tosses the device onto the tiny nightstand and rolls to his back to stretch his cramped muscles. He undresses and puts on the well worn, stone washed jeans and the button down shirt. His eyes close as he smells the faintest trace of Bella on the material. The black and white puka shell necklace he received from Rebecca, draws his attention as he clasps the jewelry around his neck. A quick brush through his shaggy mop and no shoes, they can kiss his ass, later and he makes his way to the party.

The music gets louder as Jake nears the festivities. He flashes the neon band at the older gentleman sitting behind a fold-out table and takes a red Solo cup of homemade beer at the man's exaggerated nod. Jake holds up the red plastic cup in a salute before taking a sip of the tangy hops. His teeth grit against the taste, deciding it's not bad. Billy's booming laughter directs Jake to the horseshoe pit as he moseys his way through the crowd.

Billy cuts his laughter short as he catches sight of Jake. "Here's my boy now," Billy says as he slaps Jake on the back and makes the introductions. Jake shakes their hands and salutes them with a rise of his cup. He catches the tightening of Billy's crow feet around his eyes and shrugs before emptying the plastic glass. "Get me a refill, will ya," Billy says around the cigar in his mouth.

"Sure, sure," Jake says and takes Billy's offered empty Solo. Jake locates a strategically placed trash receptacle to toss the used cups in and treads the path carved for him by the mob. He flashes his band at the old timer again before grabbing two cups and heading to his dad. Billy accepts the offered beverage and matches his son's sip with his own. "I'ma take off. You good?" he asks Billy and takes another swallow.

"Yeah."

Jake nods his head and says with a smirk, "Yell, loud, if you need me." He taps his cup to his dad's and disappears into the assemblage of people.

Jake follows the sound of the drum beat to a pavilion by the volleyball court. He is hypnotized by traditional choreographed dance as the young women step to the music. A honeysuckle scent prickles his nose as he rifles through the masses for its origin. His feet lead him to the source of the provocative fragrance, pushing her way through the marginal crevices between the crowd. The sea parts as he clears a path for the unsuspecting girl.

She stops outside of the circle to tuck her phone into her shoulder bag. Her heart sputters and she gasps in surprise as Jake slides into her peripheral. He flashes her a cheesy grin and offers his hand before introducing himself. "I'm Jake," he says.

She scans him from head to toe before accepting his greeting. "Hi Jake. You don't have any shoes," she says, gripping his hand and looking him in the eye.

Jake laughs and looks down at his feet. "Is it a prerequisite?" he asks, wiggling his toes against the dry grass.

She gives him a frown and shrugs her shoulders before saying, "No. It's just very stereotypical _Indian_ of you, is all."

Jake chokes on his beer as the laugh bubbles out of him. "Well," he pauses with a suspicious scan of the area. "We are at an _Indian_ gathering," he stage whispers, earning a laugh from her.

"You never told me your name," he says as he follows her through the masses.

She gives him the once over and says, "Anna."

"Nice to meet you, Anna," he says, taking another sip of his drink. "This is my first powwow. Wanna show me around?" Jake asks, eyeing the girl from over the rim of his cup.

Anna clicks her tongue before narrowing her eyes. "A tourist, huh?" The rhetorical question goes unanswered as she waves him on and says, "Sure, but it's gonna cost you a beer."

Jake quirks a brow and glances between her yellow bracelet and her a few times. She rolls her eyes and huffs. "I don't look 21. I'll meet you on the other side," she says before weaving through cover as he heads towards a different beer booth.

The woman with a backwards hat and braids hanging over each shoulder sits behind the booth. "Hiya handsome," she says as Jake approaches the table.

"Hi," he says with a smile and grabs two beers from her stand. Jake takes a sip of her Ale and cringes at the stout taste. He rolls with the waves of people as he puts distance between him and the brewer. His stealthy tourist guide sneaks up to his right to grab the blue plastic cup from his hand.

She takes a sip, swallowing with a satisfied sigh. "That'll put hair on your chest," she says, taking a rather large gulp.

Jake laughs and throws his arm around the small girl's shoulders. "Gettin' handsy Jake," she smirks.

"Not yet," he says with a sly grin. He looks down at the girl to wiggle his eyebrows before taking a sip of the strong liquor.

She leans into his side to wrap her slender arm around his waist. "Promises, promises," she says with a heavy sigh.

The gurgle of Jake's stomach breaks them from their laughter as she pulls him towards the food vendors. She points out the stands with the best meats and the ones to avoid. They travel from table to table eating skewered meats and joking like best friends. Jake stops by another beer stand for refills as Anna disappears into the crowd. He meets her further down the pathway giggling like school girls.

Anna drags them to a clearing to secure an abandoned fire pit. She sits down on a log and pats the seat beside her. "Try this," she says as she dumps half a small vial of clear liquid into his beer cup. Jake quirks his brow as she squeezes two drops of the liquid into her own. "You're bigger," she says, catching his silent question.

Jake's vision starts to dance after a few minutes of nursing his brew. He looks at the giggling lass beside him. The girl's complexion fades from caramel to glowing alabaster and back again as the drug takes hold of him. Her face morphs from rounded to oblong as he tries to remember he's with Anna. Bella is off fucking her brand new husband.

Jake shakes off the image and drains the contents of his cup. "What the fuck is this shit?" he grumbles, not really sure if he spoke aloud.

The giggling pixie beside him is no help as she can't control her laughter. Jake slides off the log and stretches his full length. He rests his head against the bark and closes his eyes. Images swirl behind his eyelids, and he lets them carry him away. Her laughter fades into the crackling of the fire. Hallucinogenic pictures morph into different insects as he mentally rattles off the name of the sounds.

Jake jumps when Anna straddles his lap. His rough hands glide up the exposed skin of her legs as she rubs her hands along his chest. Her weight shifts as she leans forward to kiss along the column of his neck. He grips her hips in his firm grasp as he pushes his growing excitement into her heated crotch. She groans into his neck as she rocks herself against his trapped length.

Anna kisses along his jaw before taking his lips with hers. Jake allows her to coax his lips into a sweet slow dance. Her tongue peeks out to lick at his lips. He grips a fistful of her hair and plunges his tongue into her mouth. She moans around his growl as he takes possession of her offering.

Jake flips their position and grinds himself into her core. She sighs and tilts her head to the left as he kisses down her jaw to her neck. Anna grinds herself into his hard tool, making little purring noises in her throat. "Wanna go somewhere?" he grunts, pushing himself harder into her. His lips close around her Adam's apple, tugging at the soft flesh eliciting a moan from her.

"Yes," she hisses between clenched teeth.

Jake cradles Anna to his chest as she wraps her legs tight around his waist. He runs them east into a cluster of trees. Anna sucks on his neck while unbuttoning his shirt. His footing stutters when her tongue circles his right nipple before she sucks the beaded flesh into her mouth. She grunts into his chest as he slams her into his hands against the tree.

Jake captures her lips to swallow her excited moans as he unceremoniously tugs at the fly of his jeans. His nimble fingers rip her panties from her body as he rubs himself along her slick slit. He growls as he skewers her on his meat pole, sliding deep into her warmth. She wiggles on the impalement, tightening her inner muscles tugging a moan from him. Anna breaks the kiss and asks, "Protection?"

"I'm clean," he grunts, experimenting with slow shallow strokes. Anna loops her arms around his neck and closes her eyes. Jake rests his forehead against her shoulder as he grips her soft bottom in his massive hands. He grits his teeth and shoves more of his length into her on his upward stroke. The sounds coming from her throat break Jake's control as he grips her hips and picks up the pace of his thrusts.

Anna's pleading and begging unleashes the animal inside of Jake as he buries himself to the root with each pistoning pump of his hips. Her scent shifts to a more familiar fragrance as he opens his eyes to look at the girl below him. The caramel skin morphs to alabaster as Anna becomes Bella. They lock gazes as he watches her bite her lip with each thrust into her supple body. Jake closes his eyes and cries out Bella's name as he empties himself into her depths.

They take a few moments to regain their breath before Jake pulls from her body and sets her onto her feet. He tucks himself back into his pants and zips his fly before he notices it's Anna in front of him and not Bella. Jake runs his hands roughly over his face at her glare. She says nothing as she smooths her skirt down. "Anna -."

She cuts off his explanation with a wave of her hand. "Don't bother. Not like we are together or anything," she says with a nonchalant tone.

"Still, I'm sorry," he says.

She shrugs her shoulders and walks out of the trees. Jake doesn't say anything as he follows her. His confusion makes him wary of proceeding. They walk to her RV site before either acknowledges the other. "This is me," she says with a hitch of her thumb over her shoulder. "Thanks for walking me here."

Jake grabs her hand before she turns her back on him. "Anna, I really am sorry, for back there," Jake says halting his apology, unsure of how to correct this major fuck up.

She holds her fingertips over his mouth and says, "Jake, seriously, I'm okay. She isn't your girlfriend is she?" she asks.

"No," Jake says with a nervous laugh. "Just a friend."

"You'd like to fuck," she finishes his statement with a smirk,

Jake nods and laughs. "Yeah something like that," he says.

"Well, see ya around Jake," Anna says before slipping into her camper.


	4. The Pied Piper

****warning: contains implied abuse themes and domestic violence*****

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything associated with the Twilight Franchise!**

 **The Pied Piper**

The next morning a knock on the door rouses Billy from the coffee pot. Thank the Spirits they bought the new camper since his sentence to the chair. It has room for Billy to easily navigate without help. He pours himself a mug before he turns to answer the door. "Morning," Billy says lifting his mug and sipping its contents.

"Sir," the young man says with a tip of his head. He holds out an undecorated envelope. Billy accepts the missive. "Good day," the boy says and leaves.

Billy closes the door and rolls to the kitchen nook. He tucks the unopened note safely between the chair and his thigh. A loud snore rattles the flimsy walls as Billy mumbles, "Timberrrr."

The chorus of three jerky snores signals Jake's return to the living. His heart jumps as Jake's casual bump into the tiny door jamb pitches his chair forward a few rolls. One hand dives straight into his shorts as the other rubs the sleep from his eyes. Billy chuckles as his heart settles at the sight of his rather large son and his boyish mannerisms. He must've had a helluva time drinking on the Chief's dime. Jake didn't walk through the door until the cock started crowing.

Billy laughs as quick hands steal the cup he refilled. "Morning," he says.

A lengthy jumble of consonants follows gulping noises and the clank of an empty cup hitting the counter. Billy pours Jake another, then one for himself. "Helluva night," Billy smirks around the rim of his mug.

Billy's eyes pinch in the corners as he surveys the state of his son's condition. His eyes are bloodshot, something Billy thought impossible for a shifter. He reeks of stale alcohol and sour semen, curling Billy's nose hairs. "Yeah," Jake says as he walks to the door. "Gotta piss," he says as the door slams behind him.

Billy takes the note from under his thigh to rip it open. The wrinkles at his eyes crease deeper as he reads the blocked letters. He sets the note on fire in the sink, washing the evidence down the drain, and picks up his black gunner cowboy hat* to put it on as Jake walks through the door. "Come down to the horseshoe pit and play with your old man," he says as Jake ducks into the smallish bedroom.

"Sure, sure," Jake replies. "I'm going to go look for a stream and clean up."

Billy parks the golf cart as the young man from earlier walks up to him. "Need some help?" the boy asks.

He smiles and says, "Sure. Just get my chair and I'll do the rest."

The lad does as asked and Billy takes care of the rest. He stops by the old timer's beer booth and grabs for a cup. Billy sips the tangy ale before tucking it between his thighs as he rolls himself to the crowd around the dirt pit. "Fellas," Billy says in greeting and shakes hands with the gentlemen.

Jake shows up a half hour later in aviator sunglasses, a tank top, and his cut-offs. He stops by the booth before joining the gathering of old men. They fall into nonsense conversations as they toss the metal shoes at rusted metal poles. The father/son duo take the old fools for about a hundred dollars or better. "Hustlin' bastards," the group jokes.

They play for a bit longer until Jake makes his excuses and leaves. Billy soon follows behind making his own exit. He calls a cab to take him to the requested bar. His wrist watch reckons he'll be early to the real reason Billy and Jake were invited to the Shoshone-Bannock festival. The horn announces Billy's handbasket as the chariot drives him straight to hell.

His bones ache and his head hurts from the powwow. He says thank you to the patron who holds the door open as he wheels himself through. The crowd parts in the small saloon as Billy makes his way to an empty table. A weathered hand reaches out to push the chair aside before rolling up to the leaf. Billy needs a smoke and a brew.

A bubbly waitress bounces her way through the sea of male bodies, flirting and asking about refills as she passes. Billy flips the ashtray and brings it within reach. He takes the bag of tobacco and his pipe from his carrying case. The pipe bangs against his flattened palm, spilling the wet mush into his hand before dumping it in the tray. With a practice suck and blow, Billy makes sure the pipe's neck isn't clogged before he packs a fresh bowl.

He takes a bit and blows it out slowly, taking comfort in the hit. Through the thick smoke, Billy watches the giggling waitress sway her way to his table. His eyes narrow as he watches the suggestive swing of her youthful hips. A quick readjust under the table and he strikes his light for another toke. "What can I getcha' handsome." She strokes her index finger along the edge of the wooden surface.

Billy draws from the pipe, tobacco popping. His eyes slowly case the display before him, lingering on pert breasts before looking into pretty doe brown eyes. A little pink tongue snakes out to run along her plump bottom lip. "Pabst, sweetheart."

"Sure thing." Her hips dance from side to side popping her perfect globes with each step. He watches her disappear before bringing the pipe to his mouth. A cautious man before all else, he scans his surroundings noticing a good number of familiar faces. Others stick out in a predominantly Native American bar.

Sweet-thing comes back, the ever present extra sway captivating his attention. She places a napkin on the table and the cold bottle on top. "2.25," Sweetie says with a smile. He chuckles as he pulls out his wallet. Pabst Blue Ribbon used to be $2.50 a six-pack.

He hands her a tattered five dollar bill and tells her to keep the change. She smiles, politely thanking him before sauntering off to the next paying customer. Billy watches her graze through the field until she disappears like a fucking mirage. A clean sweep over the crowd once more before bringing the chilly glass to his lips. David White catches his eye.

Billy tips the neck of the bottle in David's direction giving him a silent salute before placing it on the napkin. He picks up his pipe and stuffs his pinky finger inside to give it a stir. From his peripheral, he watches David make his way through the sitting area heading his way. His face pinches as he sucks from the steam as he follows White's approach.

"Billy Black." The man extends his hand.

"David White," He says, grasping the offered greeting gesture with a firm shake. Billy lifts his hand to the vacant chair to his right. Once again, he lifts the bottle to his lips as he regards the man next to him. They hadn't spoken in over twenty years.

"How are things going?" Billy asks as David spins his Pabst in a lazy circle on the table.

He brings the cooling beer to his lips delaying the reply. Billy mimics the motion, taking a swig from his own. "Alex is married now and Aiyanna is going to be seventeen next month."

Billy nods. "Congratulations to your boy." Their bottle clink together as they toast. "How's the Mrs?"

"Ah, hell Billy, she passed a few years back," David says around the neck of his Pabst.

"Sorry ta hear that."

David shrugs, "How are the twins? Your boy filled out nicely," he says.

"The girls flew the coop as soon as they were old enough.," Billy says around a humorless chuckle. He hadn't seen either of his girls since. Sure, they called once a month to make sure he was still alive, but those conversations didn't last long. They had nothing to talk about anymore.

"Jacob has done well," Billy says not going into any detail until he understands the play. He narrows his eyes in suspicion as David silently nods, twisting his damn beer. His borrowed time was up. David had come to collect.

David lifts his eyes to Billy, pinning him as he drinks deeply from the warm brew. Billy finishes the slush as the bottom of the bottle and holds two digits up signaling Bunny for a refill. The young girl bounces to him with two bottles clanking against each other . "Here ya are, darlin'." She says, setting the fresh brews and napkins on the table and taking the empties. He hands her seven dollars and she skips hops away.

"Speaking of Jacob, where'd he run off to?" David asks.

Billy takes a gulp from the frosty beverage before answering the intrusive question. "Don't rightfully know," he says never breaking eye contact with the man.

A slow quirk of his lips and he nods once. "Ah, so the Quileute legends are true." Billy didn't doubt the man did his homework. Jake came up to them in only his cut-offs and tank top to play horseshoes with him. David was a calculating, observant man. He understood the symbols.

"Aren't all legends based off of truth, Chief?" Billy asks, taking another sip. David laughs humorlessly at the bad joke.

David shrugs, "I don't know friend. I wasn't there." He gives Billy a toothy smile before taking his first swallow from the fresh brew.

David sits back in his chair, finishing his beer, and bring his pipe from his pocket. Billy rids the bowl of the stale tobacco, packing in fresh. They lift their pipes simultaneously, drawing in a deep drag. Each squints around the billow of smoke. "I'm going to be frank, Billy. I need an heir."

Billy's stoic features don't reveal a thing. He blinks at the man beside him. The steady, casual way he lifts the pipe and lighter to his mouth doesn't show the jumping nerves beneath the skin. His patience and poker experience keep the sweat beads from running down the back of his neck. Everything came with a price. A flick of the lighter to tobacco and Billy inhales before signaling Bunny once again.

"Two shots of whiskey, straight, and run me a tab," Billy says, holding out his credit card, not even bothering to look at the cutesy girl anymore.

Neither speaks again until she comes back with his request. Billy throws the amber liquid down his throat, grimacing at the burn. "I don't see how I could help you with your problem David," he says, slamming the whiskey glass on the table a bit too hard. "You have a son."

"Alexander's wife can't carrying children," David says with a wave of his hand as if to dismiss the notion.

"I still don't see how I can help, friend." Billy bites around the word before slinging the liquid in his mouth, and holding up the empty glass for another.

David looks over his shoulder and flags the waitress, pointing to Billy's tumbler to indicate his order. "Aiyanna isn't married. Jacob isn't married." David doesn't continue. He throws his whiskey down his throat never looking away from Billy. The motion is mirrored as his companion does the same with his drink.

Billy says nothing as he stirs his pipe. He waits, letting David come clean with what he really wants. David's eyes pinch before he gets to his price. "You and I both know Jacob will be shooting boys with his bullets. After all, he is a Quileute Protector." His opponent's fingers tap at his right shoulder. "I want their first born son."

Billy doesn't notice the waitress being called once again, or why there is a whiskey sitting in front of him. Normal bar chatter hums in the background, but Billy only hears a distant buzzing noise. He doesn't feel his fingers gripping the glass tight, turning his knuckles white. The liquor tastes like water as he swallows. Sounds of glass cracking as it spiders beneath his fingers, don't pull him from his fixated stare.

Billy knew this day was coming since he put in the phone call over eight years ago. David White helped him stage the accident and cover his ass. Tribal laws and religious beliefs wouldn't allow for an autopsy of the remains. His connections stopped the investigation before it began. Choices have consequences and consequences have prices, and the Pied Piper was knocking on Billy Black's door.

He gathers himself together and the impenetrable mask slides over his face. Anger balances the weak emotion of being caught off guard as he narrows his pointed gaze at the devil in disguise. Lucifer, himself, had come to collect. Laying eyes on David again, after so many years, didn't concern him. It was the payment plan pissing him the fuck off.

Billy narrows his eyes at the snake. "How do I pull that off, David?" Fists clench as Billy zeroes in on the friendly grin slithering across the man's face. No way in nine circles of Hell was he going to be able to get Jake to agree to such a deal. "Jacob would never do it."

The debt collector's fiery eyes blaze at Billy through the bone chilling snarl. "I'm not asking Billy, I'm telling." David relaxes from his intimidating posture and sips from the beer Billy didn't notice arriving. In front of him was a full one with condensation sliding down its sides. He takes a long pull from the lukewarm bottle, sucking at his teeth in disgust as the hot hops roll down his throat.

David taps his light against the side of his bowl before bringing the pipe to his lips. He takes a couple of puffs allowing the smoke to flow from his mouth before taking a real drag. Billy drinks the hot sludge as he waits for David to continue with the punch line. "With parental consent, a marriage could be arranged within the week." The fine print floats through his exhale.

Billy growls at the stipulation. "A week isn't enough, I need more time. At least a month."

David drops his beer to the table and leans over, drawing closer to Billy. "I'm a generous man Black. 'Don't have a lot of patience though. I suggest not testing the theory." As casually as he strolled to Billy, he left the same way, the prickly bastard.

Billy flags the waitress, asking for another shot and to cash out. She skips off to her duty as Billy drains the last of the stale beer. He slings back the shot and signs the credit slip before asking Bunny to phone a taxi. Bunny hands him a folded napkin as her fingers linger on his a bit too long to simply take the receipt from him. His libido died the minute David White sat down at his table. Her crumpled number drops to the ground as he wheels out the front door of the bar.

 _The Guns -_ _This classic style has a high crown with three deep indentations. The crown slopes toward the front, and legend has it that this is the exact spot that cowboys used to grab hold of when they took their hats off to ladies entering the room._


	5. Deals with Devils

****warning: contains implied abuse themes and domestic violence*****

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything associated with the Twilight Franchise!**

 **Deals with Devils**

Jake pulls up at the little red cottage at one in the afternoon on Monday. He drops his dad off at the house before going to unload the borrowed cargo. Upon his return, Jake parks behind the Forks Chief of Police cruiser. His heart pounds in his chest as he licks his dry lips. Today is the day he is going to receive the news he's been waiting for since her "I do".

He jumps from the cab and bursts into the house like a strong wind. Charlie looks up from Billy as he enters into the kitchen. "Charlie," Jake nods and holds his breath for the blow.

Charlie tucks his hands in his pockets and shrugs his shoulders. "Hey Jake," he says with a dejected tone.

"How's Bella?" Jake asks.

Charlie shakes his head and replies with a heavy sigh, "Not good. She says she caught some bug. I don't know," he grumbles and worry pinches his face.

Jake snorts and rolls his eyes. The excuse was probably to cover up her being a fucking bloodsucker. His Bells a blood drinker. "I gotta go," Jake growls and runs from the house.

He grabs the bike Bella brought him and heads to the Cullen house. Carlisle meets him at the door, but as soon as he hears his name he enters the house. The stairs are a minor obstacle as he scales them four at a time. " _Bella_ ," he whispers.

Her eyes snap to his as the most radiant smile lights the dreary white walled room. His lips curve to match hers as the magnetic pull draws him closer to Bells. Jake stops shy of approaching her and takes in her appearance. "You," he sighs, "look like shit."

She snorts and covers her face with her hair. He loved the nervous tic of hers. "Thanks. I think," she says looking up at Jake with her bottom lip tucked between her teeth.

Jake's eyes flash as he realizes what it is he was missing. Anger travels through his veins as she grabs a hold of Blondie's arm and stands on her pencil legs. She bows her head as she quickly covers the grotesque protrusion. He feels the bile rise in his throat as she peeps up at him from her curtain of hair. "You fucking leech," Jake roars as he launches himself at Edward who stands by the back glass doors.

Emmett and Jasper catch him mid-flight and push him from the icy corpse. Jake turns to Carlisle. "Why haven't you done anything?" he demands. "Take that fucking thing out of her. It's killing her!" he shouts, pointing at his best friend - the love of his life.

Carlisle shakes his head and begins to speak as Bella cuts him off. "It's not his choice. It's none of your choices. It's my decision. This is my choice," she says behind a growling Rose.

Jake crumbles with disgust. "You can't be fucking serious Bella," he says with bite. "That thing is killing you."

Edward takes a step from the window as Bella closes her mouth. "Jacob, may I speak with you? Privately?" Edward asks.

"Edward," Bella whispers with a shake of her head.

Jake eyes the vampire and nods. "Sure." Edward acknowledges his response with a curt nod.

The family moves with them as Edward begins to lead Jake from the room. Bella steps forward with her hand held out. "Jake," she says as he looks into her worried doe eyes.

Jake smirks and sneers, "Don't worry Bella. We'll play nice. Promise." He turns and follows Edward out of the house.

They walk in silence as Edward guides them further from the house. Jake takes in a deep breath to help gain control over the wolf threatening to bust through and execute revenge. His Bells is dying trying to incubate the demon spawn. He slows his pace as Edward whips around and faces him. "This is your fault," Jake spits.

Edward's face creases with a pained look before he speaks. "We - I didn't know this could happen. Jacob, you have to believe me. If I'd known I would have never-"

"What the fuck did you think was going to happen? I mean, even without the pregnancy it's fucking sick. You're dead," Jake bellows as he throws his arms out.

Edward flinches as he breaks eye contact with him. "Jacob, I," he pauses. The dramatic flare makes Jake roll his eyes as he waits. "If she wants children then she can have as many puppies as she wants. Not this. You have to help me. Talk some sense into her." Edward's pleas pull at Jake's heart strings.

The thought of Bella underneath him makes his dick twitch in his jeans. Jake subconsciously adjusts himself as he imagines Bella riding him, or bent over taking all of him as he fucks her from behind. His pupils dilate and his nostrils flare as he thinks about Bella carrying his scent for nine months. A vampire tempting a wolf to mark another man's territory is too great for the Alpha lingering at the surface. He wants it.

Jake watches Edward's face twist in a painful contortion as he imagines Bella beautifully round with his babe. "And what, you think Bella is going to be content being tossed between us? That she'd willingly be shared? What, I'd get her on the weekends and she'd come back home to you?" Jake asks, throwing his hands out to the side.

Edward pitiful gaze meets Jake's yellow rimmed glare. "Yes, if that's what she wants."

Jake shimmers with anger at the parasite's meek reply."You know you are disgusting, right? I mean, do you realize what you are asking from me? The love my life is married to a fucking bloodsucker, dying with that fucking demon inside of her, and you are asking me to fuck her and get her pregnant? Do you have any idea what that'll do to me?" Jake roars. The birds nesting in the trees take flight as the angry echo gains volume.

Jake paces as Edward sinks to his knees. The wolf settles inside at the show of submission from his greatest enemy. "How are you going to convince Bella?" he asks.

Edward avoids making eye contact as the agitated creature stares at the disgusting piece of rot. His mind slides shut as he waits. "Look Jacob, it's best you not know the plan. She'll turn to you and when she does I'm asking you to accept," the leech says, looking up a Jake from his kneeling position.

Jake glares into the piss colored eyes of his nemesis. Instincts tell him it's a trap. Edward was hiding something and the wolf felt it. "She'll never go for it," Jake states matter of factly.

Edward shrugs his shoulders and replies, "I'm asking you to try. For her."

The filthy fucking leech had to use Bella against him. Jake growls and turns back to the house. He doesn't wait for an invitation inside as he barges through the doors and races up the stairs. Bella sits on a loveseat in the living room. She looks up at him as he tops the last step and the widest smile he's ever seen splits her face. His heart rate jumps as he gives her a sunshine smile.

Jake sits opposite her in a chair. He rests his arms on his knees as his stare gravitates to her stomach. She rubs the swollen purple flesh. His heart breaks as he notices the gray tone of her skin and her lack of weight. Her beautiful rosy lips are white as death lingers over her shoulder. Bells, once a beautiful creature, is now dried out and withering away by the second.

Her chapped lips crack and blood speckles on her bottom lip as she smiles at him. "He's a boy. I can feel it," she says with pride.

The left corner of Jake's mouth twitches as he tries to hold back the smile. "You don't know that," he says with a chuckle.

Her eyes dance as she cradles her stomach. "I do so. My little nudger," she coos at her belly.

Jake snorts and hangs his head. "Well, sorry I didn't bring any blue balloons. Nobody told me," he says a little harsher than he meant.

Bella's gaze veers to the left and down before she meets his stare. She pulls her bottom lip into her mouth before she huffs and looks down again. "Don't hate me," she whispers.

Jake balks back like he's been electrocuted. "Bella, look at me," he says as his brow furrows. Her response is slow but he waits until he has her undivided attention. "I could never hate you, honey. I love you too much," he confesses.

Jake looks away with a heavy sigh. His shoes become interesting as he gathers his thoughts. When he is ready he catches Bella's worried stare. "I just wish you'd choose to live, Bells. That thing is killing you," he says as his voice cracks with sadness. He quickly turns from her to hide his tears.

"I want this baby, Jake. Please, I need you to understand," she says gaining his attention once again.

He searches her chocolate drops for answers as he contemplates Edward's deal. Jake wants her, but not like this. His conscience wouldn't allow him to give her the ultimatum her husband suggests. However, he wasn't going to stand by and watch her die either. Bella Cullen could live and die by her own choices.

Jake stands to leave but stops at the sound of her wounded voice. "Where are you going?" she asks.

He closes his eyes and he takes a deep breath to calm his nerves. "I'm not going to stand here and watch you die, Bella," he says. Jake turns his back to her and leaves the same way he came.

Jake storms from the Cullen house and kicks his motorcycle into a tree ten feet away. He drops on all fours as his russet wolf, shredding his clothes in the process. Thoughts of Bella and her demon incubator flow through his mind as he runs towards La Push. The unsuspecting driver swerves to miss him as he crosses the street without care. A painful howl pierces through the canopy of trees calling his brothers and Leah into his mind.

Questions, curses, and thoughts of destroying Bella pelt with a force strong enough to make him stumble. Thoughts rolling from the chocolate wolf push Jake's last wall of patience as the russet wolf barrels into his childhood best friend. The smaller wolf stands no chance as he flies to left and smacks hard into a nearby tree. _What the fuck, Jake?_

Jake's vision is clouded as a snarling Embry jumps protectively in front of Quil. The spotted gray wolf draws his russet counterpart in a combative circle placing the pack at Embry's back. Their minds go blank as they bare razor sharp teeth and blood red gums at each other. Growls get louder as they open their mouths wider and sink lower into their crouch. Embry's right ear twitches and Jake is in motion.

Gray and red fuse together in a tangled blur as they clash. Jaws snap as snarls and spittle fly around the pair. Fur of both shades floats in their wake as they tumble and slam into each other. They roll and bounce to their feet to rush each other for another go until it becomes apparent what is happening. Embry is only dodging and countering, not even trying to fight him.

The fight leaves Jake as he catches on to Embry's tactics. They both phase human panting with exhaustion as they stare at each other. Jake surveys their surroundings and notices the lack of the pack, and he sees they are a distance from where they started. With a grunt, Jake lowers himself the ground and Embry mirrors his action.

They simultaneously lie back on their folded arms to stare into the leaves. Jake takes his time letting his breath even out before speaking. "Ya know, I feel kinda weird talking to you naked," he says with a slight chuckle.

Embry snorts a laugh, "I promise not to look."

The comment makes Jake smile for the first time since he's seen Bella. "I know you are jealous of my manly sausage," he says with a cocky air.

"Hey, I have no complaints from Leah in that department," Embry says a little defensively, causing Jake to burst out laughing.

Their laughter tapers off as gravity settles between them. "What are you going to do?" Embry asks breaking the eerie tension.

Jake sighs and looks to the leaves blowing with the gentle breeze. Would he be strong enough to turn Bella down if she came to him? His wet dream would come true if Bella asked him to father her child, but he doesn't want to be labeled a breeder. Knowing she'd want to raise the child with her husband and not him burned deep. He felt his heart rip a little more. The answer is simple - he loves her.

Jake's skin crawls at Embry's tortured glare. He knows Jake's answer. His chest tightens with Embry's emotions on top of his own knocking the wind from him and launching Jake upright. "I don't know what to do, Em. What do I do?" Jake begs his brother to tell him the answers as he searches his eyes for the truth.

Embry breaks their stare as he studies his locked fingers resting around his shins. Jake waits, watching his best friend search for answers he doesn't have. "I don't know, Jake," Embry says.

Jake's humorless snort lingers between them. "Me neither, Em," he says and stands up. "Me neither," he says pitching forward onto four legs as he takes off running.

He runs from Embry and his tortured feelings. Edward Cullen and his fucked up deal. His best friend and her stupid bullshit. But the person he really wants to outrun is himself. So, he settles and runs back to the rez - back to his sanctuary.

(===)

Everything is hazy and she is disoriented. She tries to get her bearings but her vision swims when she opens her heavy eyelids. This is not where she fell asleep, she notices. The muffled voices talking above her seem miles away. Something is wrong but her vocal chords won't form words.

" _Son."_

" _She dying. I can't - Either step aside or help me."_

" _Edward."_

A blurry figure stands to her left before everything goes black.


	6. Chapter 6

*****WARNING: Contains mentions of forced abortion******

 **Resurrection**

Bella Cullen glares at the nineteenth century piece of blasphemy on the third finger of her left hand, staring back at her in mocking promise. Gaudy jewelry entices her in pretty black ink letters, but the damn thing is heavy. Her fury locks onto the cold, wet thing's reflected wounded plea. She refused his presence as he took from her body without regards to her demands. The mirror spiders as she removes her bloody fist from the shards. His eyebrows pinch together as he diverts his honey orbs to her wound.

Edward vanishes like a mirage. Sorrow stares back at her through the facets of her splintered life. The sun hides behind icy clouds in her niche of Forks. Bella glances at her bloody knuckles and turns the tap on cold. Blood mixes with water as it swirls in a clockwise motion down the drain.

When Edward courted her she dismissed red flags thinking it a romantic, storybook love. He pissed her off when he dismantled her truck forbidding her to see Jacob. The bulletproof car felt unnecessary, but sweet of him. She tolerated his chides as if she were a child. However, she'd never forgive him for violating her person and murdering their child.

Joy had filled her soul the moment she felt the nudger shift in her womb. Edward was a bit shocked with the development, but she thought he could've been persuaded. The pain and discomfort of carrying the unnatural fetus didn't deter her determination to finish the pregnancy. She felt robbed of the experience to hear her baby squall its way into this world.. Motherhood ripped from her leaving an echoing emptiness where life once took root.

A throat clears to bring her from the depths of the bloody whirlpool in the sleek white porcelain sink. Carlisle offers her a shy smile before he enters the room. The soft medical bag clicks against the countertop as he removes supplies from its pocket. She flinches and fights to withdraw from his arctic touch as he takes her hand.

His unnatural hurt stare searches her blazing hate. "Please stop Bella. I only want to care for the wound," he says.

Bella gives one last attempt before she relinquishes and allows the doctor to do his job. She hisses through her teeth as he extracts slivers of glass from her broken skin. "Sorry," he says as he looks at her with an apologetic grin. "Esme bought some more liners for the bleeding. She put them in the cabinet under the sink."

Her patience slips as she snatches her hand from his grasp once the bandage is secure. He tucks the medical items away without commentary. She fidgets with agitation at his proximity in her space. Relief floods her nerve endings as he departs. Bella follows eager to reclaim her spot.

Carlisle turns to her once he steps over the threshold. "Bella," he says.

Bella watches as he drops his head with a heavy sigh as the door clicks shut on his speech. She refuses to lift her fixated stare from the illusional shield. Trust is given freely until a breach. Carlisle may not have orchestrated the heinous crime, but he didn't defend her either. Family, a word he once used while including her, but now she couldn't be bought in on his definition.

Bella knows someone who understands the meaning. She turns to brace herself against the smooth marble countertop and closes her eyes. Her lungs swell with her deep inhale as she imagines the two black haired little boys, who visit her imagination, chasing each other in the grass. Their laughter echoed so loudly it fills her luxurious bathroom as she chuckles to herself.

Their squeal at the father's arrival makes Bella untuck her legs and stand from the porch swing. Bella rolls her gaze over his glistening toffee skin as he strolls from the woods. A shiver tingles through her as she squeezes her thighs together in response. She bites her lip as she grazes over his pecs and up his thick neck. Her eyes snap open to stare desire in the face.

An uncontrollable laugh bursts from Bella's lips as she picks up the silver backed antique brush to comb her wet knots. Today marks the seventh day after her loss. Carlisle graciously told her to wait seven days before engaging in sexual activities. Bella snorts and leaves the bathroom to dress for the day. As if she'd ever let Edward touch her body again.

Bella drops to her knees to recover her tacky cornflower blue suitcase from under the expensive wardrobe. She pops the silver clasps as she stares with a half smile into the sea of flannel and denim. Gentle fingers roam over the wrinkled memories. The fleece robe lands in the middle of the floor without grace as she dresses. At the bottom of the vintage luggage is her prize.

She pulls the worn, scuffed black and white Chucks from the bottom. Her finger runs across the instep of her left shoe. The printed names on the side are smudged but legible. Memories of a time inside a tiny garage fill her. _Jake -n- Bells_ , his sunshine smile lit the dim shed as he looked into her eyes. " _Forever,"he promises._

The decision is made as she slips her feet into the shoes. She tosses Edward's promise on the Cortinella white dresser without care. Her left hand feels lighter as she grabs her keys to the red monster Jake fixed for her. Bella leaves the small cottage not even bothering to lock the doors. La Push is the safest place when making a prison break.

She didn't, however, count on a surprise visitor. Bella gives Rose a once over before continuing on the path to the main house. The family presented the house as a marital gift for some privacy. Edward moved them into the cottage shortly after the espionage, and she was grateful. Her desire to be around any member of the family dwindled to nothing this past week.

Bella couldn't hold back the involuntary, ridiculous, humanistic growl at the intruder. As far as Bella is concerned, their truce was over the day she failed to protect her. She called Rose, trusting the leech to help her. Instead, Rose abandoned her when she needed her. Lesson number one keeps drilling her. Never trust a vampire, didn't Edward caution her once about the fact?

She skirts around the other woman without pause. Rose reaches out and halts her progression. "Bella, wait -"

Bella jerks her arm from the loose cold clinch. "Don't," she spits like venom.

Rose drops her hand and says, "Bella, please, let me explain."

Bella backs away shaking her head. "No. I trusted you. I was willing to share a miracle with a friend, who'd never get to experience it and you weren't there!" Bella shouts. "They… did you even TRY to stop them?"

She dusts her hands together and walks away from the vampire. "Bella wait," Rose says as she falls in step with her. "Bella," she says jerking the human girl to a stop.

"Look, I didn't know. Alice said she - "

Anger colors Bella's cheeks. "Alice?" she sneers the question. The vampire in question was insistent from the beginning to be her best friend. Alice dragged Bella-doll around insisting she'd love it. They gossiped and played tricks on the other members of the household. It was one of the "human" experiences Edward wanted her to enjoy.

" … I was hunting. I'm sorry Bella," Rose says.

Bella looks towards her onetime conspirator and nods. She picks up her pace to the main house in a hurry to get the fuck out of Dodge. The female voice in the room before she blacked out. _Alice,_ she knew it was familiar even though she was unable to place it at the time. This is one human experience she wishes she'd never remember.

Bella opens the creaking door of the red mammoth and climbs inside. She doesn't speak to the woman standing beside the truck as she closes the door. "I'll follow you to the treaty line," Rose says and slips into the forest. Inside the glovebox she retrieves the wolf charm bracelet Jake made for her and clasps it around her left wrist.

(===)

Jacob hears the unmistakable grind and rattle of Big Red blocks from his house as it keeps straight instead of turning. Blood rushes in his ears to dim the snarling beast as it comes to a growling halt in his driveway. A heavy sigh passes between his lips as he wipes grime from his hands. The soiled cloth is tossed aside as he steps from the garage. Bella never did willingly let anyone drive Big Red but him.

He watches as the weathered Converse steps onto the ground as his penmanship glares back at him. Jake promised her he'd always be there until her heart stopped beating. The boom from the truck's door breaks his trance as he captures her chocolate stare. She flusters about settling with her hands in her pockets. Neither speaks as they comprehend what's in front of them.

Jake takes his time studying the petite girl in front of him. A hint of pink tickles her skin, and her cheekbones are hidden. Dark bruises from lack of sleep outline her eyes but she looks healthier and alive. Last week the grim reaper stood over her shoulder waiting to carrying her away. The corners of his mouth twitch as he hears the slight increase in her heart rate.

His smile turns into a scowl as he zeroes in on her flat stomach. Days ago she harbored a science project with claims of keeping it. Anger flashes through his system even as he understands Edward's caution. The bloodsucker crossed a line. He didn't bite a human, but he did attack a defenseless one. It is Edward's bad luck the Alpha takes it personally - especially when it involved Bella.

Jake's ears twitch as quiet footsteps fall on the ground behind him. He counts the pack's eight heartbeats and sends a silent thanks to the Spirits one of his wolves has the sense to guard the treaty line. Leah would either have his nuts or demand a vacation day for this stunt. The nosey bastards are too restless. His wolves needed the down time, but the lack of vampire activity causes a rift in the pack's balance. They needed to burn some energy.

Her cheeks turn rosy as she takes hesitant steps towards him. He manages to hold onto his quivering form as her scent begins to soothe his senses. "Jacob," she breathes.

She is in his arms before he registers he even moved. Jake buries his nose in her neck and inhales the delicious scent of Bella. His wolf purrs as the soft female wraps herself tightly around his body. Salty water tingles his nose as she dampens his shoulder. "Shush, you're safe now," he promises as he strokes her back and nuzzles her hair.

Jake tightens his hold and walks them into the house away from prying eyes. He sits on the couch and tucks Bella against his chest. His arms hold her close as he absorbs her sobs. She needed to let it had a tendency to bottle her emotions inside until they ate her alive. The best thing he could do for her is wait until she is ready.

Her sobbing recedes into hiccups. Jake chuckles as the annoying disruptions in her breathing increase. The feather light slap on his pec sends him into a fit of laughter. "Stop laughing at me Jake," she pouts making him snicker.

His laughter catches in his throat as cool fingertips trace the divots in his abs. Jake clears his throat and gently removes her hand . "What made you want to come to La Push?" he asks.

He shifts his hold and she sits up straight. They survey each other a moment before Bella takes her bottom lip between her teeth. Jake barely contains the goan at the sexy nervous gesture. "The sun shines in La Push," she says, never breaking eye contact.

Jake releases the breath he didn't know was caught in his lungs. He reaches up and skims her cheekbone with his gentle fingertips. She draws her lip between her teeth again. His head cocks to the side as he pulls the plump flesh free. Warm air tingles his digit as his callused pad traces the indentions.

The spell is broken and his hand falls to his side as he remembers she belongs to the enemy. Bella shies away from him and runs her fingers through her hair. He wants to protest as she removes herself from his lap, but he keeps quiet as she sits beside him. Mahogany tresses shield her face as she picks at the frayed hole on her knee. Jake sweeps the curtain aside to tuck it behind her ear and asks,

"What happened Bells?"

She shrugs her shoulders and knocks the hair loose to fall into her face. Jake reaches out and lifts her chin to direct her attention at him. Once he gains it, he holds it hostage and dares her to speak the lie on her tongue. "I chose to live," Bella says as she turns from his penetrating glare.

Jake feels his body grow cold with her statement. Even now, after everything, she still protects the bastard. He thought for sure he forced her to blame him for something, and yet again, she sacrifices herself to save him. Their definition of love is fucked up. Bella would never have to lie to cover his ass, ever.

Before he could declare the fact, she stands from the couch. "Hungry?" she asks as his belly rumbles it's approval. Bella chuckles and holds out her hand. "Come on, I'll cook," she says with a smile.

Jake takes her hand and follows her into the kitchen. She shakes his hand off as they pass a chair. "Sit," she instructs before rummaging through his cabinets and refrigerator.

He follows his instructions as he leans against the backrest of his seat. Bella discards her flannel overshirt leaving her in a white tank top. She puts her hair into a sloppy bun and begins the process of fried chicken with all the "southern fixins", courtesy of Paula Deen. Jake holds his hands over his hard on at the rise and fall of her ass as she bends and stands on her tiptoes. "I'm going as fast as I can," she calls with a chuckle as his stomach growls louder.

Times flies as she bustles around his tiny kitchen to prepare their meal. Her cheeks flush pink from standing over the hot stove. Wirey wisps glue to her forehead from her sweaty effort. Jake knew he'd never seen a more beautiful sight. . At least for the moment, he can pretend she is his and she wouldn't leave once she is done hiding from the bloodsucker.

Bella begins to line the dinner table with serving platters of food. Jake stands to get their plates and flatware. "A drink?" she asks as she skates around him to the fridge.

"Just a water, thanks," he says as he sets the table with the flatware before taking his seat.

She hands him the bottle of water and asks, "Should I make a plate for your dad?"

"Sure, sure," he says as he piles his plate full.

Bella dresses Billy's plate and puts plastic wrap around it before setting in the the microwave. Jake waits to take his first bite until Bella fixes her own plate. They eat in comfortable silence. He grunts with every bite, making her snort. "I think this makes you 35," Jake comments before taking on another mouth full.

He can't help his returning smile she disguises behind her own fork. "Thanks," she mumbles.

After his third helping to her one, Jake reclines in his chair to rub his full stomach. "That was awesome Bells. Thanks," he says.

"You're welcome," she replies with a smile as she stands with her plate.

Jake takes the dish from her hands and takes it to the sink along with his own. "I'll do that," he says.

Bella nods and nervously shuffles from foot to foot. "Jake," she says, stopping him from cleaning their mess.

"Yeah?" he quirks a brow at her.

She bite her lip before she shyly asks, "Can I stay here tonight?"

Jake forgets to breathe with her question. His heart pounds in his chest at having her stay at his house over night. He feels like the teenager he is as his mouth goes dry and his palms are sweaty. What he really wants to say is _please don't ever leave,_ but instead he asks, "Won't your bloodsucker mind?"

He licks his lips with nervous anticipation as he waits. Bella shrugs her shoulders and crosses her arms over her chest. "Sure, Bells. There are towels in the hallway. Help yourself to a shirt from my drawer if you want," he offers.

"Thanks, Jake," she says and walks down the hall.

Jake exhales his breath at her departure. He makes haste with clean up duty and finishes putting away the sparkling dishes in their proper places as the shower shuts off. The dirty dish cloth is dropped off in the hamper on his way to his room. Armed with his fresh change of clothes, he enters the hall as she exits the bathroom. "Jeez Jake, you scared me," she says as she holds her heart in her chest.

Her statement fills his with boyish humor as he smirks at her confession. "Sorry," he says with a chuckle.

He doesn't remove himself from her path making her brush against him as she passes. Jake inhales the scent of his soap and shampoo covering her natural musk. The bathroom door closes behind him as he drowns in Bella's aroma left in the tiny room. His shower broke world records as the fastest he's ever taken. Once his bathroom ritual is complete, he walks to his room rubbing excess water from his shaggy hair.

Jake stops dead in his tracks in the doorway at the sight before him. Bella lies curled on her side with her head buried in his pillow. The sheet is balled into her fist as she holds it close to her face. He walks into his room and reaches over her to grab the other pillow. "Sorry, didn't mean to wake you," he says as she stirs and looks up at him through cracked lids.

"Stay, please," she says.

Jake doesn't hesitate to crawl in the bed next to her. He pulls her close into his chest as she wiggles to get closer. She sighs once before her body falls into rest. His arms tightens around her middle as he buries his face in the back of her neck. The moment his eyes close, Jake remembers nothing else but the feel of Bella in his arms at last.


	7. Easy as Breathing

**Easy as Breathing**

The framed photo of herself and Jake laughed back at Bella from his night stand. They went to the beach with Embry and Quil the day they popped into the Taj as she and Jake were working on their motorcycles. She was so lost and broken inside. Jake gave her a reason to return from the dead once. A tear slips from the corner of her eye as she wishes to reverse time.

She flips in the strong arms cradling her. Bella brushes a few strands of hair from his brow. Her fingertips linger to trace the structure of perfection. He started growing his hair out again and she wonders if it was for her. His musky male scent assaults her senses as she runs her nose underneath his jaw.

Bella closes her eyes and basks in Jake. Home possesses a quality to soothe the soul and each breath relaxes her. "You were always enough, I was scared," she whispers before she closes her lips over his heart. "I love you Jacob," she mutters into his left pec.

Strong arms tighten around her tiny waist as her fingers dive into his shaggy hair. He bends his head closer to her. "I promised," he says with a husky whisper.

A tingling south of her navel makes her clench her thighs together. "Kiss me, chief Jacob," she pleads.

He wastes no time taking her lips with his. They share open mouth kisses as they knot their fingers in each other's hair. Jake swallows her gasp at his sharp nip to her bottom lip. Bella follows his lead as they dance together with natural grace. _As easy as breathing_ , she could drown in this heaven.

Jake shifts her onto her back and her legs fall open. He settles between them and leans up on his elbows. She wraps her arms around his back, and she locks her ankles around his waist. Bella leans into his fingertips as they brush her wayward hair from her face. Her lips close around his thumb tracing her lips.

She moans against the digit resting against her mouth as Jake pushes his hips into her heated center. "Bella," he says and starts to pull back from her.

Her limbs tighten around his body. "Jake, please," she says before biting her lip. "Make love to me?" she asks as her cheeks heat.

Her stare fixates on his lips as his tongue darts out to lick at the plump flesh. "Are you sure?"

Bella lifts her hips to grind against the bulge between his legs. Love making with Edward was awkward as they fumbled through the process. Jake promises the closest thing to a human experience. The option for normal deserted her the moment she stepped off the plane in Washington. In a world of make-believe come true, Bella promised her heart to a vampire while her soul still remains with a werewolf.

Jake's hungry stare and his pulsing need nestled at her body's entrance confirm everything she needs to know. Her fate was sealed the moment she left with Alice. To indulge now would be a sin. Bella Cullen will willingly burn in hell to spend one night with her Jacob. He is the only man to love her imperfectly flawed humanity without the controlling need to mold her.

It's a tantalizing experience to have a strong man quiver under her fingertips. The hard muscle under soft skin of the Adonis above her tickles the flame beneath the surface. His panting breaths blow her wild hair from her face as she traces along the velvet hairy trail to the waistband of his shorts. Only the presence of Jacob gives her the courage to slip her hand into his shorts to grasp the hard heat between his legs.

Her movements are awkward as she fumbles to perform a solid stroke. She closes her teeth around one of his brown nipples to suck on the flesh. A surprised gasp loosens her hold when his warm hand closes around her entire breast and squeezes. Instinctively her hips buck at his attention to the tender globe as her head falls to the side. Warm lips closes around the tendons in her neck to drive wanton moans from her lips.

"Jake," she cries out as she pulls at the hem of the teasing barrier blocking flesh on flesh contact. The obstruction is dealt with as Jake rips the material in two to devour half of her breast. His fingers pluck at the other to draw it to a bead. Bella is disoriented under the spell of his divided attention between the two mounds.

Until the painful scream leaving her throat from the searing touch as Jake traces along the scar on her stomach. Bella slaps his hand away. The incision feels unnatural as his hot fingers singe along the blemish. He looks up from the disfigurement. "That burns," she says.

"It feels so cold," he whispers and places a kiss in the center of it before settling between her welcoming thighs. Thoughts of an appropriate response leave her conscious mind as a coarse tongue licks from her dripping entrance to her sensitive clit.

Her fingers dive into his shaggy strands as she pushes her pussy into his mouth. She arches her back as his lips capture her clit while his tongue sweetly tortures her. A massive forearm pins her bucking hips to the bed. His fingers slip between her slick folds giving her a shadow of what's to come. Edward never dared to pleasure her with his mouth, and the sensation of Jacob's attention pushes her over the edge.

Jake's name rings around his tiny room as Bella releases her excitement into his mouth. Her body quakes with mini shocks as he licks her clean. Everywhere he touches her is sensitive and threatening to push her higher. Bella's limp fingers fall without grace to thump against the bed. She barely holds her eyes open long enough to see the satisfied smirk on his face.

"Bella," he grunts as he rubs the weeping tip against her saturated snatch. The muscles in Bella's thighs jump as she fights to hold still against his tease. "Open your pretty eyes Bells."

She complies with his request and watches as he slides into her body. His movements are slow enough for Bella to get used to the intrusion. "Jake, wait. You are so much bigger."

He chuckles into her neck as she smooths her hands down his shoulders and over his back. Cradling Jacob between her thighs feels right and natural. "Bells," he groans into her shoulder.

Bella thrusts her hips up to take more of him. "Move Jake," she moans.

His pumps are slow and tender as he leads them in an intimate dance. Bella's walls relax around his mighty tool with every thrust into her supple body. The feeling of being filled to the brim with Jake overwhelms her senses. She falls into his easy rhythm like breathing. Jacob was made to fit into her glove.

"Jake?" she shrieks when he pulls back from her to lift her legs against his chest. Her fingers dig into his thigh muscles.

"Trust me Bells?" he asks with a punctuating pump.

Bella bites her bottom lip and nods. He flashes a pearl white smile at her before he picks up his pace. His rotating and shifty thrust confuse her at first until he brushes against the electrical button inside of her body. Her back arches as she moans against the electrified current he keeps sending through her system. "Jake," she cries out at the uncomfortable feeling building in the pit of her belly.

Jake gazes into her shocked stare. "Shush Bells, I got ya. Come for me," he growls as he massages against the secret spot in her depths.

"Oh fuck," she cries as her body convulses with her explosive release. Her fingers grip the sheets beneath her tightly to keep her from flying away. Bella's spasming muscles clench around Jake milking his cock. Jake grips her legs as he roars his climax.

Her legs fall limp onto the bed with a thud as Jake drops onto his forearms. He rubs his nose against hers before kissing her lips. "Stay," she says as her noodle limbs grip his massive frame as he tries to escape.

Jake laughs but settles again. "I'll crush you Bells." He gives her nose a light kiss.

"S'kay," she mumbles into his chest with a yawn. She hears his faint reply before she drifts to sleep.

Seventy-two hours in Jacob's arms isn't enough. Bella needs more, she needs every day for the rest of her human life and still she would want more. He cherished her body in ways Edward lacked. His sexual appetite was unmatchable as Bella tried to keep paces with him. She'd have a lifetime to keep up she silently vows.

She watches his magnificent sleek muscles roll under his toffee flesh as he roams about his room. "Jake, I'm leaving Edward."

Her statement stops his movements as he turns to look at her. "Seriously Bells?"

She nods her head. "Yes. Jake I -"

He cuts off her confession with his warm forefinger. "Just say you'll come back to me," he pleads.

Bella nods her head and throws herself into his arms. "Always, Jake. I promise," she says as she backs out of his arms.

"Good," he says and turns to find his cut-offs. "I have patrol but afterwards we can go get your stuff."

"No Jake. I'm going alone. I owe it to Edward," she says.

His angry growl makes her jump. "NO, Bella. Me or one of the wolves will go with you."

"Jacob, don't be like Edward. I'll be fine on my own," Bella insists.

"I don't trust him Bells," he grumbles.

Bella licks her lips as Jake's man cheeks flex when he bends over to pull up his cut-offs. He rode her hard all weekend and she still needs him. She closes her eyes against his growl. A blanket of warmth surrounds her as she melts into his chest. "You keep thinking like that and neither of us will be leaving," he says with a dark promise.

She shivers from the possibilities. Bella never wants to leave again. As soon as she tells Edward it's over she can be in Jake's arms. Jacob held her captive in an undressed oversensitive state for the entire weekend. Admittedly she was sore everywhere, but she would take him between her legs again if he asked.

Bella snaps the button closed on her jeans and picks up the shirt he wore the night before. Jake wanted her to smell like him, and even though their combined juices are leaking into her panties she still wants the extra claim. "So, I'll be back in a hour tops. What do you want for dinner?"

Jake's growl catches her attention. She quirks a brow in his direction. "I still wish you'd let me or another wolf to go with you. Bells, what if he won't let you leave?"

Bella walks into his arms and smooths the worry from his brow. "Edward wouldn't do that Jake. I'll be back, promise." She smiles and cups his cheek to bring him into her kiss. "I love you Jacob Black. I will come back to you," she vows.

The breath rushes from her lungs as he squeezes her in a bear hug. "Jake, can't breathe."

He puts her down and pulls back from her. "I love you too Bells," he says while brushing a wisp of hair behind her ear.

Bella watches Jake disappear into the dark forest before she backs away from the red house. A sense of unease coats her happiness the closer she gets to the Cullen house. The past couple of days feels like a dream. The loose fitting shirt and his come pooled in her panties say different. She wonders if her life would always be fulfilling with Jacob. He can give her more than Edward ever could, and she sees it now.

The moment Bella pulls into the driveway of the Cullen mansion gravity yanks reality in full force. Edward waits patiently with his hands buried in his pockets. Esme and Carlisle's smiles of pretend contriteness root Bella's Converses to the ground. A dose of pick-me-up hits her like a freight train before the anxiety settles in her brain. Jasper's interference endorses the weight of her naive mistakes.

"Bella, love," Edward says as he steps towards her.

She searches the members of the coven. A welcoming party isn't a subtle presentation of danger. They missed their mark if they thought Bella wouldn't know something is amiss. The grim disposition of the perfect statues reads wrong. "Come inside love," Edward coaxes.

Every neuron transmitter in her body tells her to run as she proceeds with caution. "Sit, please."

She shakes her head. On the glass coffee table lies an envelope with her name inscribed on the front in spidery calligraphy accompanied by a small wrapped square box. Inside the small parcel, lies an ostentatious necklace with a very large diamond in the center and a certificate of authenticity. Hypnotized by the threatening penmanship, Bella rips it open the enclosed letter to retrieve its contents. The thick yellow parchment paper smells of dust and age.

 _Dearest Isabella,_

 _I so look forward to meeting the new Mrs. Cullen in person._

 _Regards,_

 _Aro Volturi_


	8. Best Friends and Enemies

**Chapter 7**

 **Best Friends and Enemies**

Jake squares off with his opponent, deciding to catch him unaware. His fist sails into Paul's jaw with a satisfying crunch. The first punch catches Paul by surprise and his head snaps back with a snarl. Paul's fists clench and the dance begins as they circle each other. A short, hard jab to Jacob's ribs produces a loud crack, but Jake doesn't feel the pain through the numbness.

The dark smirk glaring back at Jake disappears as an unexpected left hook to the chin connects with Paul's face. Paul growls and shakes his head. Pretty boy's blood smears across Jake's knuckles from his split lip. Jake's features contort to sneer the smirk back at his adversary. They bare their teeth as they begin to circle each other.

How many times can a person live through betrayal from the same person until their heart crystallizes with hate? Jake asks himself the same question every morning when he looks into the mirror. He snorts, because the answer is - he can't ever hate her. Worst of all, he'd forgive her if she came back to him. Which is why he's even doing this tango with Paul in the first place.

Paul lands a few more body shots, but Jake is a quick thinker. He leaves himself vulnerable and Jake pounces. Jake's fists unleash the pent up fury one Isabella Marie _Cullen_ created with her disappearing act. Two fucking months and not a single word from her. It hurts to know his best friend would treat him so coldly by having sex with him and promising she loved him, then disappearing like fucking Houdini.

Blood runs from the split on Paul's bottom lip and his left eye is swollen shut. Jake can't bring himself to feel sorry for the playboy. Usually it is Paul who needs to exhaust some energy to balance out, but today is different. Wolf and man are unsettled, though Jake could blame the wolf for this one. The wolf hadn't put up much fight when Bella needed to leave. As a matter of fact, the smug bastard was oddly quiet during the quarreling exchange.

Not anymore it seems, as the beast claws at Jake for freedom - consequences be damned. The wolf wants to break free, tear apart the restless vampires circling the treaty line like vultures, and take his goddamn woman back to his den. Fuck her, maybe even dole out a punishment, but mostly show her she belongs with him. He loves her, he always will, and it rips him apart to know she'd still choose the bloodsucker over him after everything. Jake's eyes flash with intent and his mouth contorts into a vicious sneer as he pummels Paul into the ground.

The fine hairs on his neck stand at attention as he feels another wolf close into his arena. _Another victim_ , he growls, halting the advancing wolf's steps. "Think he's had enough, Chief?" Embry asks from the sidelines.

Jake looks up from his handiwork on Paul's face A sinister grin crosses his face as he buries his fist one more time in the bloody mess. Fighting Paul in wolf form while deranged isn't fair. The experienced wolf never had a chance. Jake got an eerie feeling Paul knew he wasn't going to win the fight.

He looks back to the winded wolf who hasn't moved. Paul's chest heaves up and down with his exaggerated breaths; _at least he is still alive._ "Yo, Paul, you good man?" Jake asks.

Jake bites his lips against the weak groan. "Yeah. Think I'll chill for a minute."

Jake's ears perk and he glances to the brush in front of him. A brown wolf sits a healthy distance away... watching, always watching. "Jared's here," Jake informs the limp form in the dirt before departing. Embry tilts his head in respect before he falls in step to Jake's right.

The concern and anxiety rolling from his right hand man crashes into him in waves. Embry is going to have to get a grip on his emotions. Jake isn't sure he can handle any more of the other wolf's inner turmoil. It's taxing to be emotionally attached to the pack human. He briefly wonders if Sam ever felt the weight of imbalance during his short reign.

Jake points to his eyebrow. "He got me right here," he says, hoping to loosen the suffocating band around his chest Embry is creating.

Embry squints his eyes as he studies the indicated area. "Yeah, yeah," he says nodding his head. "I see it! It musta hurt," he exclaims.

Jake throws puppy eyes to his right and pokes out his bottom lip. "It does," he whines. The band loosens and leaves a dull ache in its wake with Embry's chuckle.

Embry punches his shoulder. "Dick, you don't have to beat the shit outta Paul like that, man. It's shameful," he says, hitching his thumb over his shoulder.

Jake nods his agreement. It is indeed shameful, and though Jake enjoyed taking out his aggression, he'd rather not - especially on a brother. "Yeah, but a worn out, unaggressive, mildly angry Paul is a happy Jacob," he says with bite.

When all else fails, deny, deflect, turn the situation into something else. Truth is he sought Paul out this time needing to unleash. He wasn't heartless, he told Paul the deal, his rage. Paul agreed knowing the weight of his decision. Jake refused to phase - it wasn't about pack dominance. However, had he found Paul earlier, the older wolf might not have suffered - _as bad_ , Jake smirks.

Embry chuckles, "Touche." Jake offers a stiff shrug.

Besides, Paul would be healed enough to use his blemishes to his advantage with whatever favor is available at the local pub. As long as they didn't start any shit, Jake doesn't give a fuck what the other wolves do on their own time. Fighting and women were Paul's forte - his own way of coping. Jake's fantasies of domestication fled over the treaty line months ago, essentially leaving him without his own mechanism to cope.

Embry pushes Jake, making the anger he worked off moments before resurface."Yeah, but did you have to beat him until he forgot his own name?"

The band of Embry's conscience tightens Jake's chest. A low growl hums in Jake's throat. "Embry, take your 'let's hold hands and talk' bullshit elsewhere. It's not appreciated here."

Jake slams through the back door of the red mecca to stop dead where he stands. Anna, the girl from the powwow, stands in his living room accompanied by an older gentlemen and his dad. His eyes roll over the girl before him, taking in her frumpy clothing. "Jacob, meet David White and his daughter, Aiyanna," Billy says.

Jake narrows his eyes and grasps the offered hand from the man. He doesn't say anything to Anna, only nods in her direction before looking to his dad. "I've invited David and Aiyanna for dinner."

"And Sue," Jake mumbles as Sue rounds the corner, wiping her hands on a dish rag.

"Oh," Sue gasps and clenches her chest. "Jacob, you scared me. Go clean up, dinner's almost ready," she says with a smile.

The lines edging Jake's eyes wrinkle. _A dinner party, perhaps a shirt would be needed_ \- he stomps into the bathroom, not caring about the rather forceful announcement of occupation. Pipes moan and groan their protest before bowing to his will and sputtering a hard spray of steamy water from the shower head. Jake's forehead falls to the tile wall of the shower with a thud as his muscles relax under the jet stream. His eyelids bounce as his mind continues to process.

He had been fucked up the night he met Anna - Aiyanna, whatever, and vaguely remembers the details. Obviously, he forgot a major one, but his wolf didn't sense ovulation. His wolf didn't seem to mind, but he thought he was with Bella; yet, it was Anna he was with most of the night. So, it couldn't be his, right?

Jake's fist cracks the ceramic tile as a growl rumbles in the shower. _Bella,_ predictable fucking Bella, ran back to her bloodsucker to hide behind her leech family. Pure coincidence running into the no-brain, brawny parasite and the Cullens' trained Vet pet the day after Bells was supposed to be home - waiting, like she promised. When a pattern is formed, the warning is received. She or _her tick_ didn't want Jake near her. It unsettles the wolf to know Eddie is hiding something important.

The water runs cold moments after Jake finishes rinsing off the skin crawlies. His towel dries most of his hair before he hooks it around his waist. He walks from the bathroom and shakes the excess droplets from his shaggy mane. A small gasp and a sweet scent invades his senses as he rakes his hands through his hair. Jake clenches his jaw against the telltale tightening between his legs.

Fuck it all if his wolf isn't content for the moment. "Jake." His eyes snap to the timid voice in the corridor. "I'm-".

Her eyes bulge as his hand cups over her lips, hushing her confession faster than she is ready. He peeps around to make sure shadows don't move. His eyes twitch as he picks up three strained voices in the kitchen before meeting her bewildered gaze. "Who'd you tell?" Jake asks as he removes his hand.

Her throat jumps as she swallows and her tongue darts from between her lips. "No one," she whispers.

Jake looks around the hall one more time before nodding. "Good, don't," he says and turns from the girl and shuts his bedroom door behind him. He jerks on a pair of shorts and a tank top. _Fuck this shit for a joke -_ he picks up his cell phone from his dresser. The picture of him and Bella crashes face down on his nightstand as he scrolls through the contacts on his phone.

 _Em, need u to cover me._

Seconds later, his phone vibrates in his hand. _Sure, sure Jake._ He tosses the phone on his bed before flinging the door open. Jake walks into the kitchen and sits down at the table as Sue finishes plating their meal. Sue blesses the meal before they dig into their supper.

Aiyanna gazes at him from under her lashes and glances towards her father to make sure he isn't paying attention to her. Otherwise, her chin remains tucked into her chest as she picks at her food. Jake rests his right forearm on the table as he continues to eat. Sue pushes her food from side to side before taking a tiny nibble. His shifts his weight again, Billy carefully cuts his bites before leisurely bringing it to his mouth for a taste.

David is the only one relaxed, which makes the muscles on Jake's back tighten. The fine hairs on the back of his neck stand erect. This is a set-up and whatever the plan, both Sue and Billy know Jake isn't going to like it. Jake's fist clenches, turning the knuckles white, as he scoops another forkful into his mouth. His jaw obliterates the casserole particles before he swallows.

Jake gulps down his ice water to cool his simmering temper. Small talk falls onto his shoulders. Might as well lure the prey in with comforting conversation. "So, how long have you guys known each other?" Jake asks, as his eyes ping-pong between his dad and David, before settling on his next bite.

Billy clears his throat and wipes his mouth with his napkin. "David and I go back a long time," he says.

Funny, he's gone his whole life without _once_ hearing his father utter the name David White. Jake nods and scoops another heaping helping onto his plate - _pulling teeth it is, then._ "What brings you to La Push from Utah, David?" The disdain is hard to mask, but at least he is being polite.

David wipes his mouth and places his napkin into his lap. He smooths the wrinkles before resting his weight onto the table. Jake meets his cool stare - _ah, a straight shooter._ At least now he doesn't have to ask meaningless, coded questions. Aiyanna's eyes dart between him and her father so fast, Jake is getting dizzy.

She is scared, but why? Her father seems to treat her distant and cold. Hell, the very air he breathes is spiked with fear. Jake wants to smack the smug smirk from David's cool facade. A slimy smile stretches his lips thin. "Billy and I were discussing tribal business."

Jake's ears twitch as Aiyanna's fork clatters onto her plate. She brushes her hair behind her ear. Unsure of how to present herself, she settles her chin on her fist and grips her middle tightly. Her rigid posture stiffens Jake's spine, but his eyes never leave David's. "David is chief of the Shoshone tribe. He invited us to the powwow this past August," Billy offers.

Jake hums in the back of his throat. He drops his eyes to his plate, putting Anna -Aiyanna in his line of sight. She shrinks back into her chair and both arms guard her stomach. As if on cue, Sue stands from the table and Billy crushes his empty can. "Thank you for dinner, Sue, and I hope you can come to a conclusion on your tribal business," Jake says and makes to stand up.

Billy's hand on his forearm halts him in mid-stance. "Wait, Son, sit," Billy says.

Jake seats himself as Billy continues to talk. "David and I would like to form an alliance of sorts."

Jake snorts and shakes his head. "That doesn't have anything to do with me."

Billy clears his throat as perspiration beads along his hairline to accompany his fidgeting. "Well, we were discussing a _bond_ between our tribes. A blood bond, joining the Blacks and Whites with the first-born grandchild. Yours and Aiyanna's first child."

The rest of Billy's rant goes unheard as Jake fades from the conversation swirling around him. Bella dances to the center of his attention. If she loved him, wanted him, she'd would've come back, but she didn't. Instead, Anna sits across from him pregnant with a teenage mistake, but it is still his. He can't abandon the child, but marriage is extreme.

 _Did they know?_ Jake looks over Anna's tiny hunched frame trying to become one with the chair. Her chin is tucked and she avoids eye contact - scared. Billy and Sue are coiled tight with anxiety, ready for him to spring vengeance and fury against the idea. David fucking White is relaxed - the smug bastard. The beast inside perks with Jake's uneasy feeling crawling along his spine.

The urge to keep Anna close and his pup closer plagues his protective instincts. If he disagrees - the prospect of that _if_ makes him swell his full height in his chair. David White isn't trustworthy. At least he can keep his eye on Billy and Sue, they are always close. By separating the threat from the equation, his child could escape the corrupt claws of White, and Aiyanna will be his double agent, regardless of her feelings.

Glasses rattle and the wooden frame of the table groans as Jake slaps his palms on the surface. The chair he occupies scrapes against the floor as he propels himself backwards. "I'm assuming you have bags, Aiyanna," he spits the venomous remark towards the girl. She flinches and the gruesome grin altering David's face unmasks his black soul - a calculating man. The entire table just became his best friends.


	9. Night Prey

**Night Prey**

The door slams shut as Jake eats the distance to David's truck with ease. Aiyanna follows closely behind. His steps falter for a moment as the girl stumbles behind him. He turns quickly, unsettling the poor girl. Jake reaches forward and grabs her hips to steady her. "Be careful," he growls and turns in a dismissive manner.

He catches the slight redness, the smudge of pink, the Spirits are testing him, trying to break his resolve. A picture of his middle finger is sent skyward as he pulls her bags from the cab. Trapped inside his racing mind, Jake is offset and stumbles backwards as her light bag smacks him in the chest. Instinct and adrenaline has Jake turning in time to catch the girl millimeters from the gravel. "Are you trying to hurt yourself?" he gruffs.

Jake stands her on her feet. The tremor is slight, but noticeable to him. Her shirt slips from the twisted knot she mindlessly folds it into. His eyes narrow as her tongue moves achingly slowly, but her words are amplified. "Jake, you have to beli..e..v..e m…..e."

Jake pivots on his heel and spins her to press her against the door. She doesn't notice his hand slamming against the truck with a crack, or his weight rocking the vehicle. He breathes deeply the scent of anxiety, allowing the animal to hover closer to the surface. Anna's gasping shock is a reassurance of her flight instincts. The wild look in Anna's stare reiterates the awareness of how fast she can be manipulated, and she's scared.

Jake clenches his jaw tighter, showing her he means business. She might carry a red mark on her jaw from his fingertips as a reminder of who she is in fact dealing with now. Anna grips his wrist as he pulls her higher onto her tiptoes. "Liar," he breathes into her ear.

Her tiny body shakes against his hulking frame. "No, Jake, I swear. When I met you I didn't know who you were. I was just as surprised to see you," she chokes around his vice-like grip.

Jake's voice is a low menacing sound. "But you knew about the marriage."

She nods her head as her labored breaths come from her nose. "My dad told me he was finally rid of me, so I assumed. But I swear, I didn't know it was you."

Jake brings her slowly to her feet, but he doesn't let her go. "Why didn't you tell your dad about the baby?"

She gargles a malicious chuckle, "Are you kidding? And risk having him find out I'm not a virgin anymore? You're fucking crazy," her laugh is shaky. He remembers the coppery iron smell, but no residue. Jake couldn't recollect washing his balls before he face planted for the night, but he also thought he was fucking Bella, so his memory is suspect.

Jake jerks his hand from her and rakes it through his hair. He can't help the hysterical laugh simmering in his stomach, and he doubles over laughing so hard he cries. This can't be happening, he has to be dreaming; all he has to do is pinch himself. Reality hits hard - Anna, pup, marriage; Bella, Edward, treaty line. The tangible in front of him, the fantasy a faded memory behind him, and the Green Mile is a pretty long row to walk.

He turns from the girl and walks back into the house. "Jake? Aiyanna? Could you come here, please?" Billy asks from the kitchen.

The pair walk into the kitchen. Jake takes a seat to his father's left and Anna sits beside him. He looks at the paper in front of him and back to his dad to quirk a brow. "David has to get back on the road tonight. This is the marriage license."

Jake chokes on his surprise. When he agreed, he figured he'd have a couple of months, maybe years, if he could delay it. "What about a ceremony? You know dresses, guests, and a cake?"

David clears his throat, to take the floor. "Aiyanna doesn't need fancy, right, Aiyanna?"

The entire table turns to Aiyanna. She shies away and shakes her head in agreement with her father. "See," David says, smiling his slippery grin. "I'll witness the joining and Billy, here, can perform it."

Jake's eyes narrow in response. He tries to think of something to stall, but with Anna's opinion clearly her father's, he can't come up with anything. With a reluctant sigh, Jake accepts the pen and scribbles his name on the appropriate line. Anna takes the offered pen from Jake, and signs her name beneath his on the dotted line.

David finishes his signature and stands to offer his hand to Billy. "Pleasure doing business, Billy; Jake," he nods in Jake's direction. "Anna, make me proud," he says with a wink and shows himself to the door.

Jake deposits Aiyanna's belongings in the twins' old room. "Your room, the bathroom," he points down the hall. "I'll be out late. Don't wait up," he says and brushes by the girl. He doesn't say a word to his father as he slips out the back door.

Jake makes his way through the woods he knows like the back of his hand. The small shack buried deep in the woods, like a secret, comes into view. Embry is home and by the sounds of it, he has company, as well. Not giving a fuck, Jake burst through the door and into Embry's bedroom like a hurricane. He would have laughed, if rage didn't boil through his veins.

Leah wraps the sheet around her shoulders and Embry looks up from beneath her. "What the fuck, Jake?!" she roars.

Jake doesn't answer her. Instead, he picks up her discarded clothing and throws them at her. "Get out, Leah," he growls.

Embry snarls at Jake. "Watch yourself, Black," Embry says dangerously low. Jake's eyes flash at the other wolf, but he doesn't bow. Instead, he gently picks Leah up from his lap and sets her on the mattress.

His eyes never leave Jake's as he presses a kiss to Leah's forehead. "Babe, go on. I'll call you in a little while." He slowly picks himself up to his full height.

Leah's eyes dart between Jake and Embry, "Em-"

"Lee," he says, with bite behind the low rumble in his chest. Leah huffs and stomps from the room, slamming her shoulder into the immovable boulder, Jake Black. He doesn't flinch, he doesn't blink, he just tosses Embry his shorts and waits for the sound of the door.

The front door slammed shut, sounding the end of round one. "You'd better have a fucking good excuse to bust into my house and disrespect my _mate,_ Jake," Embry roars

Jake paces back and forth, not giving a care to the tense wolf to his side. He grips his hair tight, "Em, I fucked up. I fucked up real bad, man."

Embry's ire ebbs at Jake's panic attack. "At the powwow... beer, drugs, a girl… Oh god, Em, I royally fucked up," Jake says.

His rant is cut short as another wolf approaches the house. "Jake! Jake, you have to come here, quick. It's Bella," Seth says, as he bangs his fist against the front door.

Jake races from the room and opens the door, forcing Seth to step back. "What is it, Seth? What the fuck is wrong with Bella?" Jake growls at the younger wolf.

Seth holds out a folded piece of paper. "The blonde girl vamp was at the treaty line waiting with this. She said to come quick."

Jake reads the elegant calligraphy revealing words he never thought he'd see. The note floats to the ground as Jake phases and takes off towards the treaty line. A slight drizzle threatens to open the heavens and allow the downpour as Jake phases at the border. Rosalie steps from behind a tree at his approach. "You could at least have the decency to wear pants, dog," she hisses.

Jake shrugs and replies, "I wasn't thinking about my modesty when I was told to 'come quick', leech."

Rose rolls her eyes and looks a little over his head. Jake smirks at her obvious attempt to not look at his dick. It swells his ego, but he'd never admit it to the blonde tick. "Edward and the others are out. You need to go see Bella," she says.

Jake raises a brow in her direction. "I got that much from your message. Why are you helping me?" he asks skeptical of her intentions. Vampires are not to be trusted, especially the ones his ancestors signed a treaty with.

Rose's golden gaze hardens. "Look, dog, you have about two hours tops. I wouldn't waste it arguing with me. She's in the cottage behind the main house." She disappears with her statement lingering between them.

Jake phases and races to the little cottage. The rain picks up as he travels the few miles separating him from Bella. Thoughts of how he would act, what he would say, what he would do plague his mind as he draws closer. All his thoughts detour south. Running wolf-style with a hard-on isn't something Jake thought he'd ever experience.

Rain gushes from above, as lightning slices through the atmosphere giving bursts of light in the midnight sky. The thunderous explosions shake the glass in the cabinets, rumbling the cottage on its foundation and flickering the lights. She gasps, her heartbeat racing with fright at the sharp wrath of Zeus. A second crackling roar and the electricity fails, blinding Bella with darkness.

She jumps as the back screen door slaps against the wall. "Jacob?" Her whisper is equal parts anxiety and arousal. The scent sends his sensitive state into overdrive as he moved towards her.

Satisfied with her reaction, a predator's purr vibrates his throat. His swollen dick weeps from the tip as he stalks his prey, forcing her to retreat. Her heart rate jumps as his advances seem slow and fast, chopped by the flashes of lightning through the windows. He closes his eyes and inhales deeply of her heady scent.

She trips backwards over the plush fur rug. Lambent eyes fixate on hers, as he catches her and he gracefully flows with her to the floor. His forearms absorb the impact, jarring a gasp from her lips. He takes her lips as she fists his hair. Her jaw relaxes as his tongue dives into the sweet depths of her mouth.

He breaks their kiss, lifting up enough to tear the tank top from her body. His lips unceremoniously attack her right breast biting and suckling the hard peak into his mouth. She moans as her hips lift off the rug to buck into his pelvis. With a growl, he grinds his thick length against her cotton shorts. Her pants make his dick twitch, as he attacks her other nipple with authority.

The sound of her shorts shredding sends shivers through her frame. He places a kiss to her slightly rounded belly before pushing her thighs wide apart. Her back arches off the ground as he rolls his coarse tongue from her ass to her clit. Rapid flicks of his tongue make her cry out as she uses her grip on his hair to hold herself to the earth. His growl sends her over the edge, coating his face with her nectar.

He pries her hands from his hair, slamming them to the ground. "Stay." His terse reply is hoarse with need. He lines himself up to her entrance, and she screams as he thrusts up to the hilt in one swift stroke. Her ankles lock behind his back as she uses her arms to push up into his thrust. The lightning and thunder is like a silhouette mimicking their passionate coupling.

She feels his dick swell as he approaches his release. With reflexes too fast for humans, he flips her onto her hands and knees. He grips her hips firmly, and slams into her warm body. The force sends Bella face first into the rug as Jake continues to pound her. Jake brushes her hair back exposing her neck. Bella screams his name as he sinks his teeth into her flesh, sending them to heaven.

He purrs as he nuzzles her fresh mark with his lips. "You belong to me now, Bells," he whispers.

Bella shivers in his arms. "I've always belonged to you, Jake. I just never realized it," she confirms. Her deceitful words cut through his fairy tale bringing him crashing into reality.

Jake eases himself from Bella's body and sits up. "What happened that weekend, Bells? Why didn't you come back? Why won't you let me protect you?" His voice hitches with his questions.

Bella pulls away from Jake and walks from the room. He hears a rustling of clothes, before she walks back in with a robe tied tight around her waist. The high collar covered his mark. Jake hangs his head as she walks past him and into her kitchen without so much as a glance in his direction. "Bells?"

Jake takes a moment to gather himself before walking to Bella. It seems as if he always follows behind her - always a step behind. The masochistic tendencies to be near the one person he truly believes to be his mate, his perfect match in every way; yet, she can toss him aside without a conscience. He never thought he'd see the day he felt bitterness against his heart.

Jake watches as she bustles about her kitchen, slamming cabinets and clanging pots together without rhyme or reason. Bella's frantic movements hush as she slowly becomes aware of his silent presence. She busies herself preparing a kettle for tea. "What do you want me to say, Jake?"

Her meek question barely registers on his hearing scale. Jake's humorless chuckle echoes the disbelief at her blatant disregard of his feelings. "Living with vampires has turned you into a cold, heartless bitch, Bella."

Bella flinches at his malicious words, driving him to cause her pain like she causes him. "Tell me why my _married_ best fucking friend would come to my house and throw herself at me, begging me to fuck her… then fucking vanish, without so much as a _fuck you_."

Her silence leaves him torn and angry. Jake wants to hate her - wishes he could, knowing he can't. The rage is there, ready to burst from his body to blanket the pain of betrayal. The icing is knowing if he lost control he'd hurt her and the pup taking root in her womb. Above all else, Jake loves her and a promise is a promise. He'd fight for her, everyday, until her heart stops beating.

Jake punches a hole through the plaster. "Or, why the fuck you say you love me and never fucking mean it! Tell me why you like playing with my fucking heart, Bella! You come to me every time he does you wrong, and he apologizes and you run back. How the fuck do you think that makes me feel!" Jake roars.

Bella jumps at the sound of debris scattering on her kitchen floor. "I kept you away because I love you, Jake. Don't you fucking get that!" she screams, throwing her ceramic coffee mug against the tiled backsplash behind her stove. "I'm trying to protect you, Jake! The Volturi are more powerful than you could ever imagine. I've seen it. Why can't you trust me for once?"

Jake's merciless laugh makes Bella back into her kitchen counter. "Trust you? How could you even ask that of me, Bella? You've done **nothing** but go back on your word to me, every time you give it," Jake spits back into her face.

Bella shuffles her feet as Jake studies the crown of her head. Her eyes dart to his before she turns her head, with a sour look on her face. Figures she'd show him her back. After all, it's all he's ever received for his efforts. He can't bring himself to feel an ounce of guilt for driving his point home. "Want to know something about your precious bloodsucker, Bella? He asked me to fuck you, begged me to! That's where your loyalties lie -"

"What have you done?" Their gaze snaps to Edward.


	10. Damn the Consequences

**Disclaimer: Don't own Twilight!**

 **Damn the Consequences**

The moment Jake smells the disgusting sweet bleach scent, he is locked into total alpha mode. In the doorway stands the barrier between his future and his sanity. Jake shoots forward and shoves Edward from the house and into a tree a few yards away. Thunder rumbles low as the rain begins to slow to its stop. Edward's granite body slams into the redwood with a resounding crack. Shards fly from the meat of the trunk as long splinters split from the flesh and protrude from the bark.

Edward leaves a body-shaped dent permanently stamped on the trunk as he pulls himself from the wooden mold. He hisses and crouches low before sprinting full force. Jake meets him halfway and is flung into the air. In a split-second decision, Jake uses the momentum to twist his body and phases, landing with four paws onto the muddy ground. His claws dig into the earth as he slows his skid to a stop.

The massive russet wolf shakes out his fur and straightens to his full height. Edward hisses as his onyx stare searches Jake's carefully guarded thoughts. Jake knew there would be a day he would need to block his closest enemy. It makes the leech weak, not a true fighter or protector but _easy prey._ They sink low, and their lips vibrate with synchronized growls as their bodies coil tightly with the pending snap.

As if they are of the same mindset, Jake reads the mind reader and snatches Edward around his middle to slam him into the soft earth. Edward's kick catches Jake in the chest, sending him backwards as Edward climbs up from his shallow grave. Jake stands to his feet and draws Edward into a circle to place himself between his enemy and his family. The mighty wolf bares his sharp teeth and blood red gums as he snaps his jaws, taunting his adversary.

Bella's screams are muffled by the adrenaline rush as the wolf and the vampire meet halfway, again, to collide with an earth-shifting clap. Their growls and snarls scatter the wildlife as they roll in the mud. Jaws snap as each comes just shy of landing a solid grip. Jake claws at Edward, shredding his fancy clothes and cracking his porcelain skin. Edward rips Jake's fur and flesh as he struggles against the oppressive alpha wolf.

The fur along Jake's spine stand on end as two leeches approach him from different angles. Jake opens his jaws wide in his last attempt to take out the tick before the brigade closes in on them. His left canine fang carves a jagged streak down the bloodsucker's right cheek before he is thrown to the side. Jake hits the ground and skids along the mud, forming a mound barricade to break his slide. In front of him stands the war vet pet and the brawny leech, in a protective crouch over Edward.

Jake stands with mud caked in his fur as the blood from his opened wounds coagulates and pinches his skin together as he heals. His ears flatten as he squares off with the three leeches before him. Kill or be killed is the only thought rolling through Jacob's mind as he prepares to spring on his foes.

"Jacob."

The sound of his name pulls the animal back enough for him to register Bella's voice. "Jacob, can you hear me?"

The wolf's mighty body trembles as Jake controls the beast's urge to destroy the threat lurking in front of his reach. Jake's growl is low as he senses her cautious approach.

"Bella, stop, he's dangerous!"

Jake growls and coils low once again as the leech struggles against his captors. "Bella, get away from him!" Edward yells as he thrashes against his imprisonment.

A small hand tangles in his russet coat, her touch soothing his tense muscles. Jake's eyes never leave the fighting leech until he is dragged from view. Bella dips below his massive head and cuddles against his chest. Her tiny arms wrap as far around his mountainous girth as she can, barely reaching his armpits. He closes his stance and cocoons her in his warmth.

Jake uses his snout to pry himself away from her grip. He buries his nose in her shoulder and sniffs. Bella laughs as he forcibly blows tickling strands of hair from his nose. She pinches her shoulder to her cheek to expose the other side of her neck. His mate shivers against his coarse tongue as he swipes along the human teeth marks of ownership.

"Jacob," she breathes, his name igniting a satisfactory purr. He licks along her shoulder and the column of her slender neck and basks in bathing her with his scent. His tongue snakes out to taste the flesh of her exposed chest. Her small breasts bobble behind the lapel of her robe as he releases the taut flesh.

Bella's gentle nudge on his muzzle halts his grooming attention. "Jake, phase back."

At her request, Jake nods his head and steps back, prompting Bella to follow suit. They step a few paces, never breaking eye contact, as wolf transforms into man. Jake stands proudly before his mate as her eyes roam his warrior's physique. His body stirs in reaction to her greedy gaze staking claim. Her chocolate stare darkens as the muscle between his legs twitches to life.

They unconsciously gravitate towards one another. Jake sweeps the hair from her shoulder and pushes the robe aside. He traces along the indented impression of his mark. Bella stretches into his touch as she moans from the attention. "You owe me some answers, Bells," Jake whispers as his finger trails off her bared shoulder and falls to his side.

Bella's eyes flutter open as she shrugs the loose garment back over her shoulder. She tightens the belt once more and allows her hair to slip over the spot he touched. Her eyes dart back and forth as she bites on her sinful bottom lip, just before her head jerks with a sharp nod. Jake follows Bella back to her house where she detours into the kitchen, careful to keep her back to him. The lights are on once again allowing his gaze to flow over her tense posed posture with a clench in his jaw.

Jake forces himself to look away. "Can I use your shower?" he asks in a husky voice.

Bella jumps and nods her head as her breath hitches and her heart rate accelerates. Jake's nostrils flare as the heady scent of her arousal spikes the air. His dick fills to painful portions and his voice drops an octave. "You can join me if you want," he offers and delights in another dose of her fragrant lust.

Jacob's eyes drift closed as he breathes in her inviting perfume. "Maybe some other time," he sighs as he opens his eyes and disappears into the master bedroom.

He finds a towel in the bathroom closet. Jake brings the towel to his nose and sniffs the lavender and jasmine minus sweet bleach scent. Satisfied, he tosses it over the rod beside the shower as he steps into the tile and glass opened stall to turn the faucet on hot. The cool tile feels refreshing against his forehead as the jetstream from the shower head beats down on his knotted back muscles. Mud and blood slide from his body to swirl down the drain at his feet.

Jake reaches for Bella's shampoo and scrubs the mud from his shaggy mane. He picks up her loofa and squirts a large amount of her body wash on it. It lathers pretty decently as he washes his upper body. The moment her loofa touches his dick, his thoughts center on one thing. His cock stiffens as he uses her bath tool to massage his painful erection. Visions of Bella in various states of sexual pleasure have him ready to blow his load. His seed taking root in her belly has him shooting ropes of cum onto the shower floor.

He sags against the wall as he gains control over his panting breaths. Jake chuckles as his wolf gloats in satisfaction of marking the leech's territory with his scent. His laughter gains in volume as he thinks about the tick walking by the bathroom with a pinched expression on his face. It's a bold move, and when the bloodsucker decides to retaliate Jake will be waiting. After he finishes, Jake shakes the excess water from his hair and knots the towel around his hips.

Jake walks into the kitchen to find a mound of sandwiches on a plate. He quirks his brow at Bella as her cheeks begin to flame. "You eat, I'll talk," she says with a gesture to the chair in front of the food.

He glides to the chair as he watches her twist her hands together. Once he is seated, she takes the chair across from him. They sit in silence until Jake bites into one of her peace offerings. Bella picks at her nails and chews on her lip. "I didn't come back that day, like I promised, because I got a letter from the Volturi," she huffs and wets her lips.

Jake raises a brow for clarification as he continues to keep his mouth busy with his food. "They are a really powerful coven of vampires that govern vampire law," she explains.

His brow furrows as she carries on with her point. "When I left with Alice, to save Edward, I met them face to face in Italy. The only reason we survived was because Alice had a vision that I would one day be a vampire," she pauses to fidget in her chair. "Aro's coming to make sure I've been turned," Bella says with downcast eyes.

Jake swallows the half-chewed bite and drops the rest of the sandwich onto the plate. "When?" he growls, as the wolf surfaces.

Bella shrugs her shoulders and twists her hands harder. "I don't know. Alice is watching Aro's decisions. As it stands, he hasn't decided yet," she says as her fingers comb through her hair.

Jake's eyes harden as he grinds his teeth together. His knuckles turn white as his fists clench and unclench with his stewing anger. "Why do you always run from me when I can protect you?" He roars as his fist sends the plate into a frantic bounce on the table.

Bella jumps before she wraps her arms around her middle."Because this isn't something you can protect me from, Jake." Her heart hammers in her chest with her nervous reply.

Jake growls at her confession of not having faith in his abilities as a protector. She never trusts him to protect her, to keep her safe and by his side. The wolf was getting tired of their little mate doubting him. "Bella, you are starting to piss me off with this martyr bullshit you like to pull. I'm a fucking wolf. I was born to rip leeches apart. Why must you always question that?" His eyes flash with dangerous intent, as the table between them disintegrates against the wall. Apparently, his mate needs a crash course in respect for him and herself.

Bella knocks over her chair as she stumbles to her feet. "Jake, you don't understand," she starts and shakes her head violently from side to side. "They have powers, Jake. Powers you could never imagine. You'd never be able to get close enough to touch them."

She stutters through her speech as Jake advances and pushes her into a corner. "Jake, please don't ask me to sacrifice you for my mistakes," she whispers and he stops inside her personal bubble.

Electricity flies between the minute crevice separating them. Jake holds her anxious stare as he uses a fingertip to slip the robe from her right shoulder. He leaves her eyes to memorize the shape of his healing mark on her body. She quakes and gooseflesh pimples her skin under the light feather trace of the mirroring half-crescents on her muscle. "Yet, you would ask me to sacrifice my mate and babe for the same mistakes," he whispers back to her.

The pulse in her neck jumps and his finger glides over her alabaster skin as he pulls the robe to the side to expose her right breast. He traces along the lapel around the soft mound and beneath it. Her nipple hardens as the pleasure beads race from his touch to the tight peak. Bella's stomach muscles quiver and the tiny hairs stand erect as he pulls the loose knot free.

Jake flattens his hand against the gentle swell holding his babe. "I've let you make your choices and your mistakes, but my seed grows in your body, which makes my needs trump yours," he says in her ear as his hand slides up her ribs. He sweeps the material to the side. His thumb grazes over her left bud as it peaks in his wake.

Jake nudges her jaw with his nose until she lifts her chin to open her eyes. "You can't ask me to stand by and watch them destroy you or the pack," she says as her arms close around his neck.

He wraps his arms around her waist beneath her robe as he draws her closer to his body. Jake lays his forehead against hers. "And you can't ask me to stand by and watch them destroy you or our pup," he retaliates into her parted lips.

Jake groans into Bella's kiss. He slides his hands down to cup the soft globes of her ass, pulling her up his body. Her legs lock around the small of his back as his hand shoots up from under her collar to fist in her hair. His hold tightens to mold her naked flesh against his. She squeals with delight as he rips the silk robe from her arms.

Bella brings her freed arms back around his neck. She brushes the hair from his eyes as she cups his cheek. Jake tilts into her palm and purrs with his eyes closed. "I do believe in you, Jacob. I'm afraid of losing you now that I've found you," she says and crushes her mouth to his.

Jake nibbles on her lip before plunging his tongue in to meet hers. Her limbs squeeze him as he walks them into her bedroom. Bella hooks her toe underneath the towel to undo the knot. The fabric pools at his feet before he crawls them onto the bed. He breaks their kiss as he centers them on the mattress.

His weight settles in the cradle of her thighs as he grinds his need for her against her core. Jake cups the back of her neck and rubs his nose against her. He traces a path over her flushed cheek and along her jawline as he breathes her in. Bella's warm panting tingles over his ear to send shivers down his back. "Let me protect you and our baby, Bells," he says, as his lips float over her heated skin in the slightest of whispers.

Bella arches beneath his touch and stretches her exposed neck as her hips jut into his. Jake growls and lightly bites the pale column to pin her upper body to the bed as she rubs her slick folds against his throbbing cock. Her hands fist in his hair as he cups her breasts to pluck at her nipples. She whimpers and her limbs shake as she struggles to press herself harder against him. He grips her around the hips and pulls her into his thrust as he gives her the extra pressure she fought so hard to gain.

Jake keeps her hovering on the edge as he waits for an answer. He kisses down the column of her pale neck as she wiggles and whimpers below him. Her fingers dig into his hips as she tries to direct his movements. She growls and Jake pulls back to look down as frustration coats her face, and her seeking hips fall short of their discovery. "Nuh uh, tell me you trust me enough to protect you and our baby first," he says, as he nips her chin.

He clenches his teeth against the painful act of pulling himself from between her thighs. Bella clings to his neck, unwilling to allow him to disengage from her. "I'm done running. I trust you Jake," she says and Jake sits back on his heels to bring Bella into his lap. Her small hand grips him in her firm fist. "Just don't leave," Bella whispers against his neck, as she kisses the underside of his jaw.

Jake lifts her up and sheathes himself to the hilt in her warmth. "Never," he vows and seals his mouth to hers. They come together in synchronized harmony as they join as one over and over again. Bella reaches her peak first as she cries out Jacob's name. He follows as the waves of her orgasm pull him into the undertow. His roar rattles the glass in the window panes as he empties himself into her receptive womb.


	11. Coming Clean

**Coming Clean**

Jake slips from the oversized king bed and grabs Bella's cell phone off her night stand. He steps outside of the small cottage and breathes deeply of the fresh, moist air. The early bird song floats through the wind as squirrels scurry in the brown leaves littering the ground. Dew beads dot the railing around the back porch. Clouds hang low in the sky giving off a gray hue.

He closes his eyes and centers himself with the serenity of nature. The vortex he is thrown into seems to only gain speed. Every choice seems to add to the momentum, to the point it has spun out of control. Everything he's worked for now teeters on the line of losing it forever, and when he releases the gust of wind everything will crumble. In the midst of Jake's plight, the wolf remains quiet and satiated with the knowledge of claiming his mate.

The real problem is waiting at his house. How the hell he is going to broach this subject with Bella, escapes him. He doesn't want lies between them. Jake knows he needs to explain the mark she wears on her shoulder plus the fucked up mess in La Push. They have to figure something out about the Volturi shit, and how to keep his mate and child safe.

Everything comes crashing onto Jake's shoulders, crushing the peace he woke with earlier. The descent downward started the moment he received a wedding invitation, and the spiral grew longer with no end in sight. Nothing made sense when Bella left him behind to be with his enemy. It was like waking up for the first time after a really bad dream and realizing the shit was real. He puts his head between his knees to calm the dizzying cyclone twisting inside.

Jake jerks up and looks down at the phone. He presses a button and the backdrop lights up, and he slides his thumb across the screen to unlock it. A pass code keypad pops up and makes Jake furrow his brow. First he tries Bella's birthday followed by her wedding date. When neither of those choices work he tries his birthday. The device accepts his entry and Jake can't help the smile from splitting his face.

He types out a quick text to Embry asking for some shorts and to meet him at the Cullen border. Jake makes his way down the path and waits on a rock for his brother to show. The spotted gray wolf steps from the brush a moment later. Embry comes up to the line but dances backwards a few steps while shaking his massive wolf head. A moment later Embry is naked on two legs grabbing two pairs of shorts, pulling a pair over his hips.

"You're a real shit corn, you know that?" Embry says, tossing Jake a pair of cut-offs. "Do you know what it took to get Leah _Clearwater_ , to forgive me for that shit you pulled last night? Then, you pull me from her early in the morning before her patrol?" Embry roars as he paces the line.

"Em-"

Jake never saw the swing coming as he stumbles backward a few steps with the force behind Embry's blow. "You're right, I deserved that," Jake says as he rotates his sore jaw.

Embry lifts his chin into the wind and inhales."Why do you smell like sex and Bella _Cullen?_ " Embry sneers as his eyes flash golden.

Jake straightens with a smirk on his face. "Is that a rhetorical question?"

The smirk drops from Jake's face at Embry's answering growl. "Things are complicated," Jake says as he shrugs his shoulders. There isn't a satisfactory way to describe the fucked up situation he's gotten himself into.

"I'll say, considering there's a chick at your house sleeping in the twins' old room," Embry points out.

Jake pulls on the cut-offs. "Yeah, that's the complication."

"On top of the fact that you are fucking the leech's wife," Embry says with a deflated chuckle. Suddenly, Embry snaps his head up and his expression is somber. "Bells isn't pregnant, is she? You are using protection, right?"

Jake stares at his childhood friend without blinking as Embry starts to shake his head in exaggerated disbelief. "Even Paul isn't that fucking stupid, Jake."

He clenches his teeth and the muscle in his jaw bounces at Embry's dose of reality. "For fuck's sake," Embry mumbles as he grips his hair while pacing. "How the fuck are we going to clean this up?"

Without waiting for an answer, Embry continues. "I don't get it. How does the girl at your place fit into this shit storm?"

"She's the tornado coming through Kansas," Jake says.

Embry glares at Jake as Jake rolls his eyes. "Remember the girl at the powwow I told you about?"

"Yea, you mentioned something like that before you took off without explaining."

Jake snorts and rakes a hand through his unruly hair. "Yeah, well, I'm married to her now, and she's kind of pregnant."

"What the fuck do you mean 'kinda'? Either she is or she isn't, there is no 'kinda'. And marriage?" Embry shouts. "You're fucking seventeen. Why the fuck would you want to get married now!"

Jake scrubs his face and leans against the rock behind him. He folds his arms over his chest and crosses his ankles as he watches Embry's pacing path start to muddy. "When I went home last night Aiyanna and her dad were at the house. She told me she is pregnant and Dad sprung an impromptu marriage on me."

"Because she is pregnant?"

Jake shakes his head. "That's the fucking kicker. Nobody knows about the pregnancy."

Their gazes meet as Embry quiets his pacing. "So, it's a possibility the kid isn't yours?"

Jake shrugs and leans his head back with a sigh. "I don't know. The wolf thinks so," Jake says as he once again meets Embry's stare. "I don't really remember much."

"Come on, Jake. How do you not know if you fucked her or not?" Embry's growl is full of irritation.

"Because I took something that fucked with my head," Jake roars. "I remember bits and pieces, but I remember Bella being there. And my dick smelled like pussy the next morning, so yeah I probably did fuck Aiyanna. But did I use a condom? Fuck no. It didn't cross my mind while I thought I was balls deep in Bella."

"I thought stuff didn't affect our systems anymore?"

"Yeah, well, me neither; that's why I didn't stop her from dosing my beer. I figured I'd burn it off before anything happened, ya know," Jake says as he pushes from the rock recliner. He shifts his weight from being too jittery and anxious to remain still much longer. "Fuck!"

Jake's roar scares the lingering wildlife into a fit of motion. Leaves and sticks rustle as they scamper to get the hell out of Dodge. He feels the inner turmoil flowing through Embry as Jake projects the same feelings back to him. They remain silent as they have a quiet conversation. In his heart, Jake knows Embry would do everything in his power to straighten Jake's mess out, just as he would do for Embry.

"I still don't see why you married her," Embry says as he leans against a nearby tree. Jake picks up where Embry left off on the pacing path. Mud squishes between his toes but it feels cool and refreshing as he reconnects with nature. He needs to phase; he feels it tickle along his spine with desperation to be let free.

Jake takes a minute to breathe deeply of the air around him with his eyes closed. He focuses on pushing the wolf back because he didn't have time for the animal's bullshit. His eyes open to find Embry's patience beginning to crack. "She said the kid is mine, Em."

"Yeah, but there is a fifty percent chance it's not yours," Embry counters.

"And there is an equal chance that it could be. What are you saying? If it's my kid and I don't claim it I'm a douchebag. If it isn't my kid.. Look, I'll know for sure one way or another in about six months," Jake shrugs.

"This is bogus," Embry starts pacing again as Jake leans back on his rock recliner.

Jake shrugs and sighs. "It's a fucking nightmare. But we have bigger problems."

The agitated wolf quiets his pacing to give Jake his full attention. Jake straightens to his full height mirroring his beta's posture. "There's some bloodsuckers heading towards the area and it would seem our neighborhood leeches have been keeping it a secret."

"Why?"

"They're coming for Bella. I'm going to need you in an hour, and bring Sam," Jake orders.

Embry narrows his eyes and lets a growl pass between them. "Two hours, and you take my patrol tonight for the shit you pulled with Leah," Embry says before dropping his shorts and dashing off into the forest as a spotted wolf.

Jake finds Bella in front of a full-length mirror studying her reflection. Her finger traces the purple oval imprints of passion left on her body from his grip. Bella's feather touch over the impressions of his teeth causes a shudder to flutter down her spine, pulling Jake to her. He swallows her tiny frame in his arms as he kisses the scar she touched. She presses her ass deeper into the pocket created by this muscular thighs.

"We need to talk about some things, Bells," Jake says as he lays his chin on her shoulder. He places a kiss on her shoulder blade and pulls away from her to sit on the bed. Jake picks at his fingernails, unable to meet her gaze for a minute. "I shouldn't have marked you, Bella. I shouldn't have taken that choice from you and for that I'm sorry."

"What does it mean?" She asks with a meek reply.

"It binds. Us. Together. Forever," Jake confesses.

The rustling of clothes draws his attention. Silk slides over her flushed flesh to cover her nudity. Salty water tingles his nose and Jake grabs her wrist as she turns from him to retreat. "It's not what you think, Bells. Look at me," he begs.

She sniffles and rakes her free hand through her hair. Her watery chocolate eyes makes him bite his lip against the whimper trapped in his throat. "You know I love you, Bella, and I wish you'd chosen me over the flea. But, Bells," he says as he cups her jaw. She leans into his touch and he releases the whimper. "Things are complicated now," he whispers.

Jake furrows his brow as he searches. He pulls the lip from between her teeth. She releases it along with the breath she was holding. "I'm married."

Bella pulls from his hold and folds her arms around her middle. Her head dips and her hair falls into her face. She shuffles from side to side. Jake looks away and tugs on the frayed edges of his cut-offs. "It was sudden. She's pregnant," he huffs.

"She's not your.."

Jake's head snaps up at her timid voice. The question hangs like a noose between them. Jake shakes his head. "No, Bells, no. Not that."

"I don't get it, Jake. If she's not your imprint, why would you marry her? Do you love her?" Bella asks as she shakes her head in disbelief. She brushes the salty escapee from her cheek with the back of her hand and hardens her stare.

"Bells, you know I love you. Only you."

Jake lets out a frustrated sigh as he scrubs his face really hard. He pulls his fingers through his hair and rests his elbows on his knees. "I fucked up. I got wasted and fucked up, big time. Everything is all upside down and backwards and I feel like I'm drowning in a sea of bullshit."

"Bella, I married her because if she is pregnant with my child I don't want it to go through what Embry did. I guess on some level, if that had never been brought to my attention, I wouldn't care as much. But she was at my house, with her dad, who had every intention of leaving her anyway. Then she tells me she's pregnant -"

"Wait." Jake stops talking as Bella's small, cool hand covers his lips. "What do you mean 'brought her with the intention of leaving her'? Does her father know she's pregnant and is pushing it off on someone else?"

Jake shakes his head and kisses Bella's palm, never breaking eye contact. She blushes and slowly pulls her hand away with a small smile. His lips twitch into a smirk sending her eyes into a barrel roll. He chuckles and grabs her about the waist and pulls her into his lap. Bella giggles and bats at his arms as he tightens his hold around her middle bringing her impossibly closer to his heart beneath his bared chest.

"I love you, Bells. Don't ever forget that, please," Jake whispers as he runs his nose along the exposed shoulder the robe is baring. He dusts light kisses along the soft pale flesh. Bella's gentle touch cups his cheek. Jake follows her guiding palm until they are eye-to-eye.

"I love you, too, Jake," she says and seals the promise with a passionate kiss.

Bella shifts in his lap, breaking their kiss long enough to circle his hips with her thighs. Jake opens her robe, baring her chest as she nestles deeper into his lap. Heated center to hard length, bare chest to bare chest, they seal their lips to pour their love and need into each other. He slips his hands under her robe to spread his fingers wide over her smooth back. Bella moans and rocks into his pelvis.

Jake pulls away from their kiss and licks the salt from his upper lip. He brushes the tear rolling down her cheek with a sweep of his thumb. Her hands lock around his neck as she communicates her need with her thrusting hips. His eyes close as he circles her hips with his large hands. The gentle swell of his babe in her womb fits above the cradle of his thumbs, and the knowledge sends a tingle of pleasure directly to his engorged dick, aching inside the tight confines of his shorts.

"Bells," he growls, as he stops her movements.

Jake's eyes fly open when he feels her tugging at the button of his cut-offs. "Don't deny me, Jake," she whispers as the tears continue to fall.

"Never," he promises as he sheaths himself into her welcoming heat.

 ** _A/N: Thank you for taking the time to read! :)_**


	12. Never Trust Vampires

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight!**

 **Chapter 11**

 **Never Trust Vampires**

The alarm wakes Jake up from his mid-morning slumber. He stretches, and the body lying over his chest shifts and soft hair tickles his side. Jake pulls the small naked body further up his chest so he can bury his nose in her neck. Bella mumbles and wiggles in her sleep but makes no other moves. She nuzzles into the crook of his neck and settles.

Jake wraps his arms around the lithe body atop him, enjoying the feel of life cradled between their bodies. He breathes deep the scent of home even if it is only for short bursts of time. She is with him, curled around his body, and for a few moments he can pretend they were in _their_ home, in _their_ bed. The good dreams never last long enough to satisfy the soul. If he opens his eyes now the spell is broken and reality is a harsh wake up call. What he wouldn't give to make this moment last for all time, but his mate and child need him and his pack. Duty, a charge life unfairly bestowed upon him fucking everything up, taking everything from him wrapped up in a big 'fuck you'.

He breathes once more from the comfort of a life that always remains just out of his grasp. "Bells," Jake mumbles as he peppers kisses along her hairline.

Bella stirs against him, and he tightens his hold before he secures the mahogany curtain fanned across her rosy cheek behind her ear. He could wake up like this every day of his life and never tire of seeing her beautiful face first thing in the morning, or of making love to her every night. She is meant to be his; he's known it from the moment they met.

"Bells," he says as he takes her lax lips with his in a lazy kiss.

Her lips sluggishly move against his as he pulls her deep from her nap. She sighs into his mouth, and Jake takes the opportunity to deepen the kiss. He sweeps his tongue across her bottom lip before reaching in to explore her moment makes everything click into place for him. _Jake -n- Bells_ makes sense.

He begrudgingly pulls his lips from hers. Hazy brown eyes stare up at him from hooded eyelids. Jake offers his signature smile. "I have to go soon Bells," Jake says as he traces her bottom lip with his thumb.

Bella stretches and gives a wide yawn, and she snuggles against his chest to trace her fingertip over his heart. "You have to go home? To your wife?"

Jake squeezes his eyes shut and throws his arm over his face. "No. I need to talk to Carlisle about the Volturi and what they are planning to do about it. Then, I'll need to check in with the pack and Dad."

Bella slides off his side and sits up. She pushes her hair out of her eyes and stares at him with her lip trapped between her teeth. Her mouth opens and closes for a moment before she shakes her head and crawls over him. The sheet follows behind her as she escapes. He watches her go before scrubbing his hands over his face and rising to dress in his discarded cut-offs.

Jake grabs Bella's phone off of the nightstand as the bathroom door closes. He sits back on the bed and types out a message to Embry and pushes send. Bella exits the bathroom and disappears again into the closet.

"Jake," she calls to him.

"Yeah, Bells?" Jake answers and tosses the phone on the bed beside him.

"You said that girl's father meant to leave her," she says coming out of the closet dressed in a loose sweater and yoga pants. Her pale skin and ruby red toes are highlighted against the black flipflops. "Leave her where? What does that mean exactly?"

"Apparently, Dad and the chief of the Shoshone tribe in Idaho, wanted to join together for reasons I really wasn't paying attention too," he admitted sheepishly.

Bella draws her eyebrows together and folds her arms across her chest. "Why didn't you tell me about this sooner?"

"Because," Jake sighs. "It happened literally right before I came to see you."

"When did you -" Bella puffs air from her lips and shakes her head as she blushes. She covers her face with her hand. "Sleep with her," she mumbles through the crack of her fingers.

Jake rakes a hand through his shaggy hair. "Jeez, Bells, you really wanna talk about this?"

Bella quietly stares into his eyes and nods her head. "While you were.." Jake rotates his wrist at the implied statement.

Bella looks away and runs her hands through her hair. She disappears into the bathroom again and closes the door behind her. Jake gets up from the bed and walks to the door. He rests his head against the warm wood and listens to her sniffles. His eyes close against the heartbreaking sound barely breaching his hearing.

"Bells, honey, I'm sorry," he says while stroking the wood of the door with his fingertips as if it were her skin instead. "We've both made mistakes, and I was a selfish prick who used some random girl to ease my pain. But fuck, Bells, you ripped my beating heart out when you left with the leech.." Jake groans and bangs his head against the closed door.

"Bells, I screwed up marking you even though I knew my situation has changed, but I don't regret it." The soft thud on the other side of the partition lets Jake know she had pressed herself against the door. Jake draws closer to the barrier and his voice drops into a whisper. "You're my choice, Bells. Always."

The click and rattle of the knob has Jake taking a step back as it slowly swings open. Bella stands with one hand on the door with dried tear tracks falling from her puffy red eyes over her reddened cheeks. Jake balls his fists against the urge to go to her and comfort her, but he wasn't sure where they stood. Instead, he waits in silence for her sentencing to be passed down onto him.

"Where does that leave us?" Bella clears her throat and asks.

Jake shrugs his shoulders. "You decide."

"I don't want to let you go but.." Jake stares at the crown of her head as she ducks from his gaze. "It's not fair to your wife, and unborn child."

Jake closes the gap between them in one long stride and lifts her chin to search deep into her soulful eyes. "Don't say that Bella. My marriage is just a piece of paper. Nothing more. I don't love her or want her. It's you. Only you," he says and kisses her.

Jake pulls back and watches her eyes flutter open and before she could say anything else, Jake captures her mouth in a sweet embrace. She wraps her arms around his waist and he steps into her, tightening his arms around her. Their kiss is full of passion and commitment. They pull back together only when breathing becomes important, and Jake brushes the back of his fingers down her face. He should have never let her go the first time, or the second; it was a mistake he won't make a third time.

"Jake -"

He threads his fingers through hers and squeezes. "Please, Bells, let's be selfish. I want to hold on to us," he pleads.

"Even if things don't turn out like we want? Jake, what if I never get to leave, or worse! The Volturi decide to turn me themselves."

He snorts and shakes his head. "Bells, I told you once we were made for this," he says around a small smirk. Bella offers him a smile in return.

"C'mon, honey, Em's already pissed at me and we are late," Jake says and pulls her from the house.

Bella squeals when he swings her into his arms. Her arms wrap around his neck and he squeezes her a bit tighter to his body. He sprints towards the treaty line.

"Why's Embry mad at you?"

Jake chuckles and shakes his head. "Because I threw his girl out during their alone time," he emphasizes his point by wiggling his brows in a suggestive manner.

"Jacob!" Bella chides

"What? I apologized," Jake gawks.

Jake slows as they near the line. He places Bella on her feet, making sure she is steady before he lets her go to hold her hand. They exit their cover of trees to face the three mildly irritated wolves. Sam stands feet shoulder width apart, arms crossed with his thick brows drawn on his stoic face. Embry leans slouched against a tree, one leg propped up on the trunk with a stick stuck between his lips. Leah target practices with small pebbles against a large tree several feet away.

Leah drops the palm full of rocks and pivots on her heel towards Jake and Bella's approach. "About time Black," she chirps in his direction.

"Jake. Bella," Sam nods in their direction.

"What is she doing here?" Leah growls, pointing towards Bella.

Jake bristles and his eyes flash with danger. Embry pushes himself from his resting spot to stand between Leah and Jake. "Leah," Embry says, his voice is low but full of warning.

"What Em?" Leah shifts her weight and her arm swings out towards Bella. "Just because he marked her doesn't mean I have to like her. She's a selfish bi-"

Jake drops Bella's hand, shifting her behind him, and prowls toward Leah. He collides with Embry's outstretched arm but doesn't look from his intended prey. "She's my mate and you'll respect her as such, _Clearwater_."

"Jake." Bella's cool fingers soothe the bunched muscles in Jake's back. She sidesteps to Jake's left. "Let Leah say what's on her mind."

"Bells-"

"No, Jake, we need her focused, and obviously she's anything but."

Leah's eyes soften for a moment before they hardened again as her snarl veers to Bella. "You're a selfish bitch. If you had just let that fucking tick off himself we wouldn't be here. This is your fault, _Mrs. Cullen_. Why can't your coven of leeches save your pathetic ass?"

"I'm not asking for me. I'm pregnant."

"Well, I'm not saving some blood sucking half breed-"

"My child," Jake growls.

Leah's teeth snap together and her eyes narrow as she peels her stare from Jake and onto Bella. "Marriage is a sacred vow, you know."

Bella's face brightens red but she maintains eye contact. "Only if you believe in the constitution of it."

"Finished?" Jake asks, cutting off further debate on the subject.

"Jake, what are we doing on Cullen land?" Sam asks, shifting everyone's attention. "What about the treaty?"

"I think the treaty was void when Cullen decided to rip Bella's baby from her stomach without permission," Jake growls.

"Not to mention you knocked up his wife," Leah interjects into the conversation.

"What guarantee do we have that they won't attack us as soon as we step over the line?" Sam asks.

Jake's face pinches with bloodlust and his lips curl with a menacing smirk a wolf can only feel for its enemy. "Because if they were going to attack me, they would have already."

"Ch'iidii Jake, do you even think about the pack?" Sam asks aghast.

Jake's jaw tightens against the accusation. Of course he thought about the pack. They were a constant buzz in his soul. He couldn't forget them, their lingering presence chips away at his sanity consistently. It is the curse of the born Chief and Alpha of the Quileute people. A burden if anyone gave thought to ask him his opinion on the matter.

"C'mon. Something tells me the bloodsuckers are waiting on us," Jake says, taking Bella's hand.

Jake leads the quiet group towards the Cullen Manor. The muscles in his back tense the closer they get to the stench of prey. He could hear the constant nagging Sam is silently doing. His eyes are drilling holes in the back of Jake's head making him edgy. Leah doesn't have Sam's common sense to keep her thoughts bottled, but she has enough wits to keep it to a low murmur.

The front door opens before Jake takes a step onto the first stair. Carlisle greets them with a pleasant smile plastered on his pristine face foreboding the worst.

"Jacob. I was expecting you," Carlisle says as he steps to the side to let them pass.

"Sure you were, Doc," Jake comments as he walks through the door and up the stairs without invitation.

Jake scans the large living room to take inventory of everyone's placement making sure to leave him and his wolves with a quick exit should things go south. The massive white couch sits unoccupied in the middle of the room with the leeches spread around it. Alice sits perched on the arm of the couch closest to the group. Jasper is behind her still as a statue, unreadable. Emmett's casual stance of crossed arms and goofy smirk contrasts his mate's tense posture. He notices the lack of open hostility towards him from the blonde, making his brow quirk and the blonde joke on the tip of his tongue die.

"What can we do for you Jacob?" Carlisle's whimsical voice cuts through the tight air as he places his arm snug around his wife's shoulders, drawing her close.

Jake reaches to his right and wraps his arm around Bella bringing her closer to his side. The pack mirror his action as they step closer, surrounding Bella on all sides but careful to keep her visible. Especially, to the fixated stare coming from the back corner of the room. Bella's arms minutely tighten around Jake's waist causing restrained growls to echo through the room. A wave of calm washes over the nest, breaking Jake's glare with his coiled, silent foe in the background.

"Cut the shit, Cullen, you know why we are here. The Volturi -"

"Is none of your concern, mongrel," Edward hisses and springs.

Painted sheetrock chips scatter to the floor and a crack zags its way up the wall and across the ceiling, raining plaster onto the wooden floor as Emmett holds Edward by the throat inside the wall. Rosalie guards her husband's back while Jasper steps in front of Alice. Jake pulls Bella behind him and the wolves tighten their formation. Carlisle steps forward placing himself between Jasper and Jake while keeping Esme behind him.

"Edward -"

"They've got us surrounded," Jasper says from the corner of his mouth to Carlisle never taking his stare from Jake's.

"Son, you have to remain calm," Carlisle says.

"Is that necessary dog? We aren't going to attack you," Rose growls.

"Could've fooled me," Jake jabs in retort.

"He broke the treaty. You marked my mate."

"You broke it first Cullen," Jake quips with mental images of Bella's disfigured body holding a half breed spawn.

"The sex was consensual," Edward fires back.

"Not the abortion," Jake roars, hushing all the commotion in the room.

"Jacob there were medical reasons to why the abortion was necessary to ensure Bella's health," Carlisle says, bring back his attention.

"It was a violation to her person, Doctor, but that's not why I'm here. As a permanent resident of Forks, Washington and living participant in a treaty before my time, you've broken a trust barrier."

"We've never bitten a human, Jake," Carlisle reassures him.

"But you've harmed one. More specifically the horde of bloodsuckers that are planning to play in my fucking backyard!"

"It was Bella's wish -"

"Bella doesn't have a say. This is our land these leeches will trespass on," Jake states.

"They'll be on our side of the treaty line," Rose interjects.

Jake looks to the blonde with narrowed eyes. "I was told they won't honor the treaty."

"You're right Jacob. I should have contacted you the moment we received word. I apologize," Carlisle says.

"So, whats the plan?"

Carlisle's mouth gapes open but the pixie peeking from behind the war veteran speaks first. "I haven't seen them make the decision yet."

"So, we wait?" Jake shakes his head and chuckles. "You've got to be kidding me."

"Jacob, there isn't much else we can do," Carlisle says.

"We could hide Bella, get her out of here."

"There isn't anywhere Bella could go that the Volturi won't be able to track her," Jasper says in his southern drawl.

"So, we do nothing," Jake says.

"What would you have us do, dog?" Rosalie asks.

Jake clenches his jaw and turns back to Carlisle. "I want permission for myself and my wolves to cross the boundary line."

"You can't -"

"I wasn't asking," Jake growls at Edward before brushing him off to focus on Carlisle. "I'm not leaving Bella unprotected."

"She'll be-"

Carlisle holds his hand up to quite Rosalie's outburst. "Of course," Carlisle agrees.

"And you'll let me know when the decision is made, or whatever," Jake adds.

"I'll contact you the moment we know something, Jacob." Carlisle says with reassurance.

Jake nods and leads the procession outside. Over two hours later and he isn't any closer to knowing what in the hell is going on than he was before the meeting. Those stupid leeches were sealed tight prepared to wait for the assholes to come knocking on the front fucking door. The pixie tick assured them the head dick has yet to make the decision to arrive, rendering her power useless to Jake along with the rest of the resident bloodsuckers. Sit and wait is what they asked of him, to sit on his goddamn hands and fucking wait for these _human_ drainers to taint his lands.

Jake bristles as the call of the wolf vibrates through his tense frame. He needs to phase and roam his territory and make sure everything is in order. The wolves walk silently behind him with Bella running every few steps to keep up with his determined strides.

"I was told by a vampire once not to trust vampires," Bella says, gaining the wolves' attention.

"I don't," Jake says.


End file.
